Not A Love Song
by theonewiththelongbrownhair
Summary: When Nick finally confesses his feelings for Jeff it just makes the blonde helpless because he just wants to love Nick the same way back. He firmly believe he doesn't but what if he actually does, only subconsiously? I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

"I love you!"Nick finally exploded  
>"What?" Jeff turned around and spat out, his voice high<br>"You heard me." Nick's voice was low and Jeff could barely make out the words that came from the brunette. Nick lowered his head and clenched his fists, his eyes shutting to stop the tears from coming.  
>Jeff's mouth opened slightly and he threw his hands to his head, grabbing his hair, and started walking around in circles. What seemed like hours later, he sat down, back against his bed, knees to his chest and hands covering his face, his elbows resting on his knees "Our…our friendship. What it a lie? Why Nicky?...Why?" he raised his head to face Nick, that was now trying to wipe the tears that had fell with the back of his hands<br>"Well, sorry that I fell for you. Sorry that you are straight. Sorry that your hair is gorgeous, your face is beautiful and your life is perfect," he let out a loud sob and barely could keep himself together "Sorry that your smile it's like the sun to my miserable life. And sorry for thinking that I was good enough and thinking I had a chance with you…sorry Jeff" He couldn't fight the tears anymore, nor could he face Jeff after spilling out his heart. He turned around and ran out of the dorm, the door closing behind him with a loud bang.  
>Jeff was left there, confused, lost and crying. "Don't leave…" he whispered to the empty room.<p>

He didn't knew where he found the will power but seconds after Nick stormed out the door he was running after him, not really knowing why.

When he stepped out his room he saw a puff of brown hair running to the end of the hallway so, he ran after it "Nick!" Jeff didn't care if he was going to wake up any of his fellow classmates, he was focused on not letting Nick get away from him, angry at him. Last time that happened (a big fight), they didn't talked for a couple of week and when their parents, tired of the numb teenagers, made them sit together until they got it right they finally saw how stupid they were for fighting over something so dull. Now that Jeff remembered, he didn't even know why they got mad at each other that time. Nor does he right now. Why was Nick running away from him? Why is Jeff's heart breaking?

Oh, that's right. Jeff's girlfriend, Ivy. She made him cancel his Saturday movie night with Nick. Again. For the 3rd week in a row. Apparently Nick got tired of spending his Saturday waiting for Jeff to return to his dorm, and just exploded when Jeff asked what was wrong. "What's wrong Nick? You look annoyed, did Blaine put Katy Perry blasting on full volume again?" that was triggered all of this. Fuck Jeff, why didn't you just kept your mouth shut?

"Nick, stop! Please, I didn't mean that!" when Jeff ran to the end of the dorm floor Nick was nowhere to be found. He faintly heard the building door shut. He snapped his head and ran to the stairs.

He climbed down the stairs to the ground floor with a flow jump, skill acquired from years of dancing. He ran to the front door and opened it, feeling the cold, late night breeze in his face, arms and legs.

"Nick!" Jeff screamed again into the deserted campus grounds "Nick" he whispered to himself, the white cold breath that came from his mouth blurring his vision. If that happened in any other time, Jeff would pretend he was smoking and Nick would roll his eyes and punch him in the arm, saying something about doubting Jeff's mental age. Nick. He finally understood why Nick was so important to him. Standing there, in the dark, calling him, he saw how much Nick has done for him and how much he needs him. But now everything was lost.

Lost, because Jeff lost his temper and his trail of thoughts. Lost, because Jeff was scared. Not of Nick loving him, just scared that he would lose him because he didn't loved him back…at least in that way.

He sighed and entered the building again, wrapping his arms around himsel from the cold that suddenly invaded the halls, or just him.

Nick wasn't coming back tonight, not after what happened. Jeff just hoped he would stay in Thad's for the night, not out there in the cold, unprotected, alone.

Jeff got to his dorm again and pushed the slightly open door and saw how they had left it.

Jeff's phone, which was thrown against the wall during the fight, was scattered in his bed, battery on one side, cell phone itself in the other. The lamp that Nick dropped was still on, lying on the floor.

Miserably, Jeff walked over to the lamp, grabbed it and put it on the desk again, turning it off.

Then, he turned to the closet and took a pair of flannel pants and a random "Dalton Baseball Team" tshirt and put them on, then walking again to his bed to put his cell phone back together and placed it on the night stand. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stretched to reach the switch of the room.

He lied on the bed and put the covers over his head and, for the first time, he cried himself to sleep. He didn't cry after his former girlfriend broke up with him, nor after his German shepherd of 15 years died. Not even when his grandfather died with a heart attack when he was only 10. The first time he cried himself to sleep was when Nick left. When Nick ran away from him. When he finally saw how much Nick meant to him. The night Jeff's subconscious became aware that Nick might not just be a friend or a brother. The night all problems began.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all hello! I'm vashta-nerada (tumblr) and I'm the worse updater in history of authors.**

**Well, I'm hoping that you guys are enjoying this so far. I want to thank the people that review and added this story to their favorites ^^ it means a lot to me :D**

**I'm not a native English speaker, so you'll find a couple of silly mistakes (even if I re-read it 100 times :P) so if you find any just let me know and I'll try to correct it (still trying to figure this out )**

**So, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review ^^**

A loud, repetitive sound woke Jeff up from his deep, dream-less slumber. He rolled on himself and dug his head under the pillow, trying to block he devilish sound.

As "Sexy and I know it" went the chorus Jeff randomly threw the pillow over his head and to the left side of the room, stretching and making beast-like sounds that shouldn't come from any human's mouth. "Goddamnit Nick, turn that awful song off" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he got up from bed.

The room remained silent, only the music that came from Nick's phone and a yawn from Jeff were hearable.

That was when reality hit him in the face. Hard.

The events of last night flooded back into his mind and again, he suppressed a sob to come out of his chest.

He got up and dragged himself to Nick's nightstand and picked up his phone, turning the alarm clock off. The phone went back to the screensaver, where Nick and Jeff from that summer, were making silly faces to him. A small, sad smile appeared on his face as he remembered the summer. The month in Nick's beach house, movie nights that lasted 50 hours, the nights spent on the back porch, looking at the stars and talking about nothing in particular.

As he was about to throw the phone back to Nick's bed he saw the time.

9.05 am

Shit!

Nick always gets up after Jeff because he didn't need any time in the bathroom, unlike the blonde, that spent at least 30 minutes in his hair.

That means that Jeff only had 25 minutes until History started.

He grabbed his uniform and rushed to the bathroom. He tried at least to tame his wild bed hair, make it look presentable, but the final result didn't please him much.

When he got out of his dorm, messenger bag in his shoulder, it was 9.25 am. That's enough time to walk across campus and reach his class without being late. Breakfast was obviously forgotten, he barely had time to brush his teeth, and he wasn't going to ruin his perfect attendance for a piece of bread and milk.

That perfect attendance was ruined when Jeff walked out the dorm building and the strong, ice cold wind made his way under Jeff's skin and froze his bones. He sighed in desperation as he turned and ran up the stairs to go grab a warm coat to protect him.

He went with a blue tweed coat that his mother gave him last year. He quickly put it on and ran to the main building, where he knew his History class had begun a couple minutes earlier.

"Mr. Sterling, you're late!" Mrs. Oxford lifted her eyes from the papers scattered on her desk to the doorframe, in which a tired-looking Jeff was leaned against.

"I'm sorry" his voice barely over a whisper. He entered the classroom as he fixed his messenger bag on his shoulder.

The History teacher sighed and scratched the bridge of her nose, where her glasses marked her skin for years of wearing them "C'mon sit down and resume in 3 pages the American Revolution".

Jeff nodded and walked over to an empty chair but, in those seconds it took him from the door to the seat, he searched the room for Nick.

He found him in the back of the room, furiously scribbling, his hand shaking over the paper and his hair covering his face, not allowing anyone to see his features. There was also an empty seat next to him but he figured Nick wouldn't want him around so he took the empty spot in the front row

When he took out a pen and my notebook and wrote his name in his messy letter on the top of the page, Blaine, that was next to him, leaned in and whispered "You okay Jeff?" Blaine's anime-like hazel eyes were filled with concern as he eyed the blonde.

"Yeah, I just fell asleep" he gave him a tired smile that he hoped that looked real enough so Blaine wouldn't push him. It worked, because, after a long look at the tall boy, Blaine gave up and turned back to his paper.

"Let's get this day over it" Jeff thought, trying to gather his knowledge on his own country to start writing this paper.

-As a consequence of the Seven Years War…

In the back of the room Nick was writing all that he knew, keeping his mind occupied from his own heart break. He had heard the fuss a couple minutes earlier but he was too deep in this paper to stop his trail of thoughts. When he finally placed a full stop in the end of the sentence and was starting to write another paragraph, he finally looked up.

He looked around the class room, his trimmed black glasses framing the sight, but nothing had changed. Maybe someone asked something to the teacher? Yes, that's probably it.

As Nick was starting to write again, he dropped the pen next to the sheet of paper, rubbing his eyes under the glasses and sighing softly.

He hasn't seen Jeff nowhere in the cafeteria, so he assumed the blonde didn't had breakfast. Maybe Jeff was starving and avoiding the cafeteria because he didn't want to see Nick. Gosh Nicholas why didn't kept you mouth shut? Why had the thought of Jeff being with his girlfriend annoyed him so much?

Daddy issues?

Probably.

Fear of rejection?

You can say that.

Fear of losing his best friend to a popular, stuck-up little bitch like Ivy?

Yes.

Was it because he was hopelessly in love with his straight best friend?

Absolutely.

Nick was sick of being replaced by this random girl Jeff called his girlfriend. Nick was sure he only heard her name in the past with the sentence "Top Bitch in Crawford Day" or "The one who cheated on that dude we have French with". But it wasn't only because Jeff was with a girl that most likely didn't even deserve him. It was because he was with anyone else other than him.

Well, why would he? Nick was never beautiful or even attractive to any male (or female for that matter), so why would Jeff ever look at him in any other way that a best-friend way? Jeff, tall, blonde, great singer, great dancer, beautiful eyes, dashing smile Jeff?

Nick shook his head, clearing his head from those negatives thoughts. Jeff might not like him back, but if he could just explain this to him he would still be his best friend….right?

He searched the room again, stopping in a blonde mess of hair in the front of the room. When did Jeff got in?

He could see from this far that the blonde was having trouble in this paper. His hand was rubbing the back of his neck and he was slightly tapping his pen against the table. He watched as Jeff's long, calloused fingers ran through his hair and how he lay the pencil down and drummed the table instead, giving him thoughts that should have been censored, even in his own mind. That wasn't the time for inappropriate thoughts.

He shook again his head and tried to focus on the half written page in front of him.

The rest of History passed by quickly, and before he knew the bell rang. Jeff threw his notebook into his bag and walked to the teacher's table, leaving his work there and getting out of the classroom as fast as his feet could.

He entered the crowd of boys that just got out of their own classes, filling the hallways in navy blue and red. Just before Jeff could reach his locker, a hand grabbed his wrist and was strong enough to make him turn back.

"I'm so sorry"

**Cliffhanger :O**

**(I don't know when you guys learn about the American Revolution, but I'm a sophomore in Portugal and we're learning it now ^^ I just randomly threw in random knowledge I learned in History last week.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello *waves***

**So I tried to post 3****rd**** chapter faster than I posted 2****nd****, now let's see if you guys like it :D**

**Reviews are always welcome :P even to just say hi.**

**If you want to talk to me or ask me anything just go to my tumblr (vashta-nerada-) and ask whatever you like**

**Now enjoy **

**(I obviously don't own Nick and Jeff or any other character,**** unless Ivy****)**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry"<p>

When Jeff properly looked over at Nick he bowed his head and bit his lower lip self consciously.

Jeff shook his head. How could the brunette think that all that was his fault? It was Jeff who turned him down "Don't be!"

Nick let go of Jeff's wrist when he noticed that he was grabbing onto it a bit too hard. He let his hand fall along his body "Can we just pretend yesterday didn't happen and go back being best friends?" Nick looked so small in front of him, trying to avoid the blonde's gaze.

The hall kept getting crowded and a couple of guys that passed by glanced at the pair. Jeff looked around and grabbed Nick's hand "Let's go to the library, it's more quiet." he pulled him behind him, walking through the sea of blazered boys.

When his mind finally noticed that holding hands that way wasn't actually "friend-like", so, when he was able to, he quickly let go of Nick's hand.

They entered the silent library and walked to the tables further from the entrance. The sat in front of each other, none of them talking in the first minutes, just glancing at the other boy when he wasn't looking.

"I don't want to lose you, Nick..." Jeff broke the silence after a while. He tried to lock his gaze with the brunette, but he was too interested in his hands on the table "But you told me that you love me, we can't just keep going with our lives like nothing happened." Jeff tried to built a coherent speech, but was hard, he was never the talkative one of the pair "My feelings for you didn't change, if that's what you're worried about" he tried when the brunette didn't spoke.

That last sentence carried mix feelings for Nick. On one hand, Jeff wasn't disgusted by Nick's feelings towards him, but on the other hand, it was just a reassurance that Jeff didn't like him back.

Nick finally glanced up and found Jeff's worried brown eyes fixed on him. Jeff smiled when Nick looked at him "You're my best friend, my brother, and I'll love you until the day I'm old and senile and can't even remember my own name." Nick had to suppress a laugh at that. "I love when you smile, and I hate myself knowing that I made you so angry and sad. That's why I can't be with you. I'll only hurt you Nicky."

"Shut up. You're the one who actually makes me smile when I'm sad Jeffie. But I understand you, why would you be with me when you have a girlfriend like Ivy?" Nick shrugged.

Jeff shook his head "Nick" he started "You're better than any person I've ever meet. Believe me, if I fancied boys, you'd be the one I'd go after. But I don't, and I don't want to lead you on." Jeff grabbed Nick's hands in his "You need to find someone that can make you happy the way you need, not the way I offer." he put a finger under Nick's chin and lifted his head so he was looking at him.

When Jeff looked at Nick's hazel eyes he suddenly got lost. Everything he wanted to add vanished from his head. His words were stuck in his throat. He got lost in Nick's eyes.

_**What The Hell?**_

But as soon as it happened, Jeff gathered his thought and caught Nick's half smile "You're awesome Jeff" Nick got up and walked around the table to hug Jeff, that was caught off guard. "I try!" he said when he got over the shock of Nick's strong arms around his shoulders. Both of them laughed when they parted.

"I guess we're late for Physics…" Nick glanced at his wrist watch "Let's go?" Jeff nodded and both of them walked together to the class.

The boys would be lying if they couldn't feel the tension between them.

Jeff would avoid at all costs any kind of touch or behavior near Nick that might be considerate more that it really did. They always had the touchey-feely kind of friendship, but now that Jeff thought about it, half of their actions, the cuddling, the hugs, could be seen as more than "friends".

Jeff knew something was going to go wrong when he sat next to Nick at the lunch table, among other warblers.

As Jeff was eating like he never ate before (what do you mean, good manners at the table?) Nick besides him was playing with the food, thinking about nothing in particular.

"Sup, Nick?" Sebastian sat in front of Nick, winking as he drank his bottle of water.

Nick sighed, he was used to Seb's flirt "Nothing, I'm just no hungry!" he shrugged.

Sebastian noticed something was different in the brunette and decided that that might be this opening "C'mon Nick if don't eat you won't be able to support all of that nice ass of yours!" Seb winked again.

Jeff stopped eating for a second and started to hear the conversation between Nick and Sebastian, but trying to look not that interested. Sebastian's flirting and attitude never bothered him because he never came onto him. But he never talked to Nick like that before, and it was making Jeff slightly annoyed.

Only now you noticed how attractive Nick is, you asshole? Jeff thought to himself. If you ever hurt him….he silently threatened.

He tried to ignore the talking and how Nick was smiling at Seb.

Jeff watched as Nick's fingers trailed up and down the fork, making his insides turn in a strange way, but when the brunette placed the fork down on the plate and his hand brushed slightly on Jeff's that was on the table, sending electric shocks through his body, Jeff knew something was going on.

Why did suddenly touching Nick, his smile or even look at the brunette gave him those reactions? What had changed?

Oh yeah, Nick told Jeff that he loved him in more than a best friend way and now the blonde was starting to get all the weird feelings towards him.

Jeff pulled away his hand and placed it on his lap, trying to do it without Nick realizing it, or he would think it was because Jeff didn't want to be near him. But the tension between them wasn't only noticed by Seb, but the others too, and being the obnoxious warblers that they were, they couldn't keep their mouth shut. "What's up with you too today? The tension between you thicker than usual…" Thad pointed out, earning himself one of Nick's death glares. Wait. Nick slept in Thad's room, so, what did the council member know?

Flint, being himself added "Did Niff finally done the dirty" Jeff blushed, glancing over Nick to see his reaction. Like him, he was blushing but was shaking his head.

"Shut up Flint, you don't know what you're saying!" Nick threw a bit of his food to Flint's face, hitting him the nose. Flint cleaned his nose with a napkin before continuing "No, please enlight me!" He laughed.

"Nothing happened, lay off!" Jeff tried to sound natural and just ignore Nick's leg that was brushing against his slightly

"Why are getting defensive?" Trent that was next to Thad, added, raising a eyebrow at Jeff

"He's not, just…why can't Niff be a bromance?" Nick got up and hooked his bag over his shoulder "Why does everyone have to have a gay romance with each other, why can't Jeff and I be just friends?" he stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving the table in a awkward silence.

Jeff shook his head at the others and quickly ran after Nick. He found him leaned against a set of lockers, his head hitting the metal behind him. "Nick…I'm sorry" Jeff placed his hands on Nick's shoulder, squeezing it. He never really noticed how nice Nick's shoulders were. Wait, no!

He took his hand back as the brunette sighed loudly "It's not your fault. They just don't stop teasing. Ignore my behavior for the next week please" He smiled at the blonde who was looking at him confused, but quickly smiled back at him.

Nick's stomach always did that characteristic back-flip every time Jeff flashed one of those boyish smiles at him, and that time wasn't any different. Get over yourself Nick, he doesn't like you! He kept repeating in his head.

"Don't worry Nick, I understand." Jeff reassured Nick "Hey" he thought about something "How about one of those marathons I owe you?" Jeff didn't know why he offered that but now there's no turning back.

Nick's eyes lit at the question, but he grabbed a hold on himself before nodding "Sure, Harry Potter?" he offered

Jeff smiled again and nodded "Yes! I bought the last DVD in the weekend so we have all of them!" he said excitedly "Let's go!" he started walking towards their dorm. Since they hadn't afternoon classes that day and it was a Monday, they wouldn't pull an all-nighter if they started watching the movies now.

But as Nick was starting to follow Jeff, a feminine voice called behind them

"Jeffie!" her annoying voice made Nick want to rip his own ears of and her presence near him just made him want to turn into a psychopath and throw this girl off a cliff.

"Ivy? What are you doing here?" Jeff turned as he heard his girlfriend call him. Why was she here?

* * *

><p><strong>So this the end of Chapter 3 :D<strong>

**I've been more into writing my BadBoy!Jeff fic so I've been throwing "Not a Love Song" into the background and I'm soooo sorry. Here have cookies –gives cookies-**

**So, I hope you're enjoying. I really don't know where I'm going, well, I know, but I don't know how to get there, so, I might take a bit longer to upload the next chapter :D**

**Reviews accelerate my writing so, *wink wink***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Apparently when I say that I'm leaving this story just for a couple of days Jeff and Nick scream to me to write them, and I just can't ignore them, can I?**

**So, first of all I want to thank all of you that reviewed, it really means a lot, and I want to ****thank especially to ****CheekyBrunette**** and ****fearofpainteddevils****, your reviews made me smile like an idiot during an entire day –hugs-**

**So, here's Chapter 4, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here Ivy" Jeff walked back to the brunette girl.<p>

She made a fake hurt expression every time Jeff did something she didn't like. Her big gray eyes would widen and start to get watery with crocodile tears. Jeff never noticed that she was faking it, but Nick knew and it just made him crazy. How could someone be that heartless to such a lovable and nice guy?

"Jeffie!" She whined. Jeff was only okay with Nick calling him by his nickname and there he was, fighting back words to not annoy the girl. "Don't you tell me that you forgot that you were taking me to the mall today?"

"Shit!" Jeff slapped his forehead. He had totally forgotten "I'm sorry Ivy, can't we do it tomorrow?" Jeff sighed.

"But you promised me yesterday! How can you forget about me?" she batted her eyelashes, looking "hurt".

"Sorry, I just got a lot on my mind lately..." Jeff ran a hand through his hair and bit his bottom lip. He didn't mean to forget about Ivy but with all that happened with Nick he honestly forgot.

"What do you have on your mind that's so important to make you forget about your girlfriend!" she lost the hurt facade and just looked annoyed at the blonde.

A couple steps behind Jeff, Nick was glaring at the brunette girl, thinking about ways just to make her disappear from his life.

"Calm down Ivy." Jeff asked, his voice small. He hated when the girl got mad at him.

She sighed annoyed and shrugged "It's okay, we can go now!" she held her hand in front of her, waiting for Jeff to take it. Jeff's eyes widened. He looked back, finding Nick looking at his feet, shifting lightly from foot to foot, looking like he was ready to hear Jeff ditching him for the girl.

Jeff looked so thorn, but the answer was clear in his mind.

"Sorry Iv, I can't go…I have….stuff" he tried to sound natural. He was never a good actor.

"What, _stuff_?" she asked, glaring at Jeff.

His mind was running 100 miles an hour to think about a believable excuse, but before he could even open his mouth, Nick answered behind him

"We're having History test tomorrow and we're studying all day, Jeff needs me to explain some parts to him." He looked at Jeff, smiling, like saying to Jeff to follow his lead. "Right, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded at Nick, before turning to Ivy, half blushing "Right, sorry!" he shrugged again.

Ivy opened her mouth, but quickly closed it and sighed angrily, scratching the bridge of her perfect *cof* nose job *cof* nose, annoyed. "I don't know why I even try, I don't need this. You should be the one coming after me!" and without any kind of goodbye, she turned her back at them and walked out of the hallway, her long wavy brown hair waving down her back.

Conceited bitch! Nick thought. She should be the one coming after Jeff, making the boy feel special and just treat him nicely for once in a while. She didn't even know what an amazing boyfriend she had. "Sorry, if you wanted to go with her you could have." Nick smiled sadly. He didn't like Jeff's girlfriend at all, but he couldn't make the blonde ditch her for him "We could have the marathon another day…"

"God, no!" He sighed "Do you think I'd turn down a Harry Freakin' Potter Marathon to hold her bags while she shopped?" He raised a brow at his best friend.

"She's your girlfriend!" Nick pointed out, starting to walk to their dorm, Jeff walking close behind.

"Doesn't feel like it!" Jeff looked at his feet as they walked "Sometimes I just feel like she is just using me…" he confessed.

Nick looked confused at Jeff. If he thought that why doesn't he just dump her? It's not like she's gonna care too much, she'll just find another boy to play with. "Then why are you still with her?" He asked as they got out of the main building and walked through the campus to the dorm building.

Jeff thought about Nick's question. Why is he with someone who treats him like that?

A couple of months ago, Jeff meet Ivy in a party the Dalton boys and the Crawford Days girls threw in one of Westerville's empty warehouses.

She immediately showed interest in the blonde boy and quickly walked over to him, telling him how cute his hair was and making him blush. A beer or two after that and she had him against a wall, kissing him hard on the mouth.

Jeff didn't like it, but he didn't hate it either, so when the brunette asked him to be her boyfriend, he didn't say no. It felt good having someone interested in him, and the kissing wasn't half bad.

A month after, Jeff heard all about the rumors in Crawford. Apparently, Ivy had the fame of being a man-eater, having at least cheated on 15 of her boyfriends. Jeff tried to ignore it, but having his friends tell him how she was no good for him, just made the boy clench to the girl even more.

It felt nice, holding hands, kissing and stuff, but it didn't mean something especial for Jeff. It was just it. No feelings attached.

But if he just ended it with Ivy, what would everyone say?

"_Why did you break up with her. Have you seen her ass?"_

"_Are you gay? Because leaving a girl like that only feeds the rumors that you are."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why?"_

_**WHY?**_

"It just feels nice…" he said without realizing it.

"Nice?" Nick asked, trying to look into the blonde's eyes. He was with her because it felt nice? "Having a girlfriend?"

Jeff nodded. That really sounded stupid when said out loud.

"But do you like her?" Nick asked again, his heart getting a little bit smaller and broken when Jeff open his mouth.

"No." It was barely over a whisper, but it was confident. Jeff didn't even have to think about it.

Nick's heart sank. He could give _**nice **_to him. He could even love him unconditionally.

Stop thinking like that Nick, he slapped himself mentally. Jeff's straight. He made it pretty obvious this morning. He just likes you as a best friend. Stop getting your hopes up!

Jeff noticed Nick's thinking expression and tried to lighten the mood "So, Harry Potter?" he asked when he opened his dorm door, stepping inside and closing it after Nick got it.

Nick looked at him and gave him a small smile "Sure, let me just take off my uniform." He said, dropping his bag on his bed and grabbing some sweatpants and a t-shirt from his closet, before entering their bathroom.

Jeff nodded and did the same in the room, throwing his bag under his bed.

As he took off his shirt, Nick stepped inside the room again, his uniform awfully folded in his arms. Nick stopped and stared at Jeff. How his chest was perfectly toned and how his muscles moved as he put on his shirt.

Jeff looked back when he felt like he was being watched and found Nick looking at him, his mouth lightly open. A blushed crept to his face as he felt self conscious. "What?" He snapped Nick of his trance.

Nick shook his head as he heard Jeff speaking to him. Shit. Had he caught him staring?

Wait. Is he blushing? Good, now I made him uncomfortable. Awesome…

"Sorry, I thought you had already put the movie on." What, you call that an excuse Nicholas Duval. You should just shut up now.

Jeff shook his head. "Just close the blinds and I'll put the DVD on." Jeff walked over to the pile of DVD's he and Nick had on the floor under the flat screen. He quickly found Philosopher Stone and when he was about to put it into the DVD player, the room was filled with sudden darkness.

Jeff could barely even make out his own hands "I said to close the blinds, not to blind us!" Jeff laughed as he got up slowly, trying not to hit a thing

"Sorry" Nick laughed, turning to his side to open the blinds again, but instead he collided with a warm body "Hey watch out!" He laughed, roaming his hands in the blonde' face, accidentally hitting Jeff in the eye. Jeff groaned in pain, half laughing until we stepped back and ended up falling in a bed.

Nick was now hysterically laughing, but that didn't do him any good to him either, as he slammed his foot on the edge of their desk "Fuuuu...au!" he tried not swear, taking long breaths to try to ease the pain. "This isn't funny anymore!" he whined after a couple of seconds when Jeff started to laugh quietly.

"Okay, don't move!" Jeff ordered, a grin on his face "I'll try to turn the lights on!" After a couple of body parts hit some kind of solid surface and a couple of swear words, Jeff finally managed to turn on the lights of the room. He narrowed his eyes, hurting from the artificial light that hit them. He looked at Nick and found him laughing into his hand "Oh, so you think that's funny, uhm?" Jeff smiled. Nick nodded one more time before settling on his bed, bringing 2 pillows with him, placing them in the headboard.

Jeff walked again to the DVD player, finally turning on the TV and starting the film, before he went to turn off the lights and sat next to Nick awkwardly.

He really didn't know how to act with his best friend. Would sit to near him hurt Nick? Or would sit too far away hurt him even more?

He ended up being shoulder to shoulder in Nick's bed, as they quietly watched the film, making some kind of joke as the movie went on.

It was 23.43 p.m when Nick started to fall asleep. His eyes started to get heavy and he just couldn't hear Half Blood Price playing in the TV. As his head started to get heavy, it started to tilt to the left, until it finally lay in Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff jumped slightly with the touch of Nicks head in his shoulders but calmed down when he saw that Nick was deep asleep. He had the most innocent smile in his lips and his hair was falling in strange angles in his forehead. Before Jeff could control his actions, he raised a hand to brush the chocolate brown locks that fell in the other boy's eyes. Nick looked so peaceful when slept, Jeff had noticed that last week when he woke up in the middle of the night craving an omelet, he thought about waking up the boy to join him, but he stopped himself when he saw his sleeping so quietly.

Jeff was starting to feel tired, but if he moved to his bed, he had to wake Nick which he didn't want to. He lowered himself more comfortably in the bed, bringing Nick down with him. He pulled the banked they had placed in their laps over Nick, so the brunette wouldn't get cold during the night.

Nick shifted in his sleep, turning himself so he placed his head in the crook of Jeff's neck and threw his arm over the blonde's chest.

Jeff couldn't care less about the brunette's proximity. Actually, liked it, it made him feel protected and loved. He turned off the TV with the remote and feel asleep.

That night he dreamt that we woke up with a beautiful brunette next to him, his hazel eyes covered by brown bangs and a sloppy smile on his lips. He said good morning and whispered "You're beautiful" before kissing Jeff. The brunette had soft lips and Jeff couldn't help but feeling himself melt into them. He felt the other boy smile into the kiss as he slowly kissed back.

The thing is that Jeff didn't remember any of it when he woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>It is just me or are the chapters getting bigger and bigger? –checks- Yes, they are getting bigger.<strong>

**I know Jeff and Nick will end up having their way with me and I'll write the next chapter within 1 week.**

**But I don't want to get your guy's hopes up :/**

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and just leave a reviews (even just to say hi, I don't mind)**

**P.S: Ignore all the typos, English isn't my native language and I just do silly mistakes**

**-hearts-**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey everyone –waves-**

**Thank you all soooo much for your love on the fic 3 I can't thank you guys enough –hugs-**

**Let me tell you how my writing goes. First I write like 200 words to begin the chapter, then I get writer's block and write nothing during 4 days, and in the day before I post the chapter I write so much that it baffles me. Where did that came from?**

**So….after falling sleep together what will happen to our loved Nick and Jeff? **

**Stick around to ready it….**

**-enjoy-**

* * *

><p>When Nick woke up he had an arm around Jeff's back. Jeff was facing down on the mattress, his arms tightly around the pillow and his face turned to Nick, a soft, serene expression on it.<p>

Their legs were tangled awkwardly and Nick had a hard time trying to untangle them and get up without waking up the sleeping blond.

Jeff groaned at the lack of warmth besides next to him and opened one eye, noticing Nick wasn't by his side. He sat down on the bed, rubbing the sleep from both his eyes.

Nick had already pulled the blinds up and was not buttoning his dress shirt in from of the mirror they had in their room, humming a song under his breath and smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Jeff mumbled, grumpy. Jeff couldn't just wake up and turn immediately into his cheerful self. He needed at least 15 minutes to wash out the bad morning humor.

Nick stopped singing when he saw that Jeff was awaken and glanced at the bed-haired blond.

I woke up next to the most beautiful person I know, smiling at me and our bodies tangled together. Why shouldn't I be happy? "Just got a feeling that it's going to be a good day!" he shrugged, going back to work on his buttons "Now get your grumpy ass outta bed and dress yourself. Your alarm clock ranged 5 minutes ago!"

Jeff mumbled something under his breath that Nick wasn't able to understand. Jeff got up from Nick's bed and grabbed a clean uniform when he walked by the closet, closing the bathroom door behind him with a thud.

Nick had to stop smiling. It looked creepy, especially since he woke up, in the same bed, with his crush, beneath his arms!

Nope, Nick wasn't totally freaking out! Not at all!

Yes, yes he was. He knew that sleeping in the same bed as him didn't do any different to Jeff, but for Nick it mean so much more.

He couldn't let his feelings get in the way of their friendship. Nick **had **to stop getting his hopes up, it was obvious that the blonde didn't reciprocate his feelings.

But it was hard for Nick not to do that. He was best friends with his crush, they had a touchey-feely kind of relation, how could he not get his hopes up when Jeff was wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and placing his head on Nick's shoulders "I'm hungry…let's go grab something to eat!" Jeff whined. Apparently his grumpiness hasn't vanished yet.

Nick nodded, getting away from the blonds' embrace. He's not thinking Nick, he doesn't know how this affects you!

Nick grabbed his bag and turned to Jeff, seeing him hooking his bag on his shoulder and throwing a random tie around his neck. Nick sighed, it was like that every morning.

"Aren't you going to do that?" He smiled, pointing at Jeff's tie.

Jeff shrugged, starting to walk to the door "I'll do it when I'm able to have my eyes opened for more than 2 minutes." He got out of the dorm, waiting for Nick to follow him.

Nick laughed and followed Jeff, closing the door behind him. "Don't you want me to do that for you?" Nick suggested when they were walking through the dorm building.

Yes, I want to near me…I mean what? "No, thanks Nicky!" he smiled. Jeff slapped himself mentally. Where did that though came from? It's 8 a.m I can't think straight, literally.

Did I just offer that? God I'm so stupid! No he's going to feel awkward. Nick though, as he walked along side with Jeff, as they walked through the Dalton gardens where pretty much all the boys were hanging after they had breakfast, or were just waiting for friends to sit down in the coffee smelling cafeteria.

The next days were awkward for the two boys.

Jeff didn't want to lead Nick on in any way but he found himself getting lost in the brunette's voice in Warbler practice.

Nick didn't want to creep Jeff out so he distanced himself a bit from the blonde and started to cave in to Sebastian's complements.

When before he would give an eye roll to the lean warbler, he was now blushing every time Seb opened his mouth. He couldn't help but to like that attention, even though he knew what Sebastian really wanted and that he was still pretty in love with Jeff.

Jeff noticed his best friend drifting away from him and even though he understands, it broke his heart, and he didn't know why.

He became even more confused when Sebastian's compliments started to make the brunette blush, making him feel like he wanted to punch the new guy and keep Nick to himself.

Well** that** didn't used to happen. Well, both things actually. Nick never blushed besides when Jeff made him and Jeff never felt that feeling...what do you call it? Yes, jealousy!

It was Tuesday when, as Jeff was sitting down in the Warbler's table in the cafeteria, his phone ranged.

Jeff sighed as he picked up the phone "What's up Iv?" he scratched the bridge of his nose. He hummed as the girl talked to him.

Nick arrived to the table full of Warblers. He placed his stuff on top of the table, in front of Jeff. He sat down on the chair, exhausted after P.E. "Hey Jeffs" he greeted the blond with a smile.

Jeff smiled back and rolled his eyes slightly and mouthed "Ivy" when the brunet looked confused at him.

Nick nodded and got up again, going to grab his lunch. When he got back the Warblers were in the middle of an intense conversation.

As Nick sat down on the table, Sebastian, that sat himself next to Jeff, started to speak with him

"Jeff's girlfriend here invited us for one of those Crawford-Dalton parties on Saturday. You in gorgeous?" Seb winked at Nick.

Nick blushed and shrugged "I don't know" he looked at Jeff, who was absently picking on his food. Seb caught that glance and smirked. That was his time to try to seduce Nick.

"C'mon Nick you'll have a great time. I'll even take you there myself!" Sebastian smirked.

Nick couldn't really talk Sebastian out of it as much as he'd like, so he just nodded with a smile, stealing another glanced at Jeff, that was nibbling on his bottom lip as he played with the pieces of meat in his plate with his fork.

Jeff didn't even flinched at Seb inviting him to the party, and his hopes got even lower. Apparently the blonde really didn't like him and that way and Nick should just stop praying for something that wasn't going to happen.

Jeff stayed there, taking all his strength to keep his poker face as Sebastian invited Nick for that stupid party. Nick didn't even like to drink, he hated those parties.

"So it's settled!" Sebastian clapped his hand one time and went back to his conversation with Thad, sometimes flashing a smile at Nick.

Asshole. Jeff couldn't wait to get Seb alone to talk about the way he was looking at his best friend. He wasn't going to play with Nick the way he had with Blaine.

It was when Nick finished eating had was excitingly talking with Seb about the party that Jeff suddenly got up, picking up his bag from the floor and mumbled a "I got to tutor Ivy, see you guys in practice!" before he got out of the cafeteria, not noticing the kicked puppy look Nick had when he noticed that Jeff stormed out with an awful excuse of a goodbye.

When Jeff reached Ivy's house he knocked on the door and was welcomed by her gray eyes, her expression soft, not like the one she had last Monday.

"Hello love, come in!" she stepped to the side so he could enter her big suburb house. He kissed her the cheek and she led him to her room.

They quickly got into Calculus, going over and over the same equations Ivy didn't seem to get, for how much Jeff tried to explain.

After a while she got bored and promised to try her best next time.

Books forgotten in the desk, they were now both laying on her bed, Jeff's back against a couple of pillows and her on next to him, chests pressed against each other.

Jeff had his eyes closed as Ivy slowly traced kissed down his jaw and neck. Jeff didn't know why that stopped being enjoyable has it used to be.

When she started to play with the hem of Jeff's dress shirt and started to roam her hand under it, Jeff grabbed her wrist and sat up again. "No…" he asked, breathing heavily.

She raised an eyebrow "Why?" she asked

"I'm just…not comfortable with it…" Jeff mumbled, looking away from her face.

"C'mon Jeff, we've been dating for 2 months now, just take of your shirt!" she whined, trying to pull his shirt up, but was again stopped by his hand.

"Seriously Ivy, I'm not comfortable…" Jeff didn't know why was that. Since they started dating that he never went further than kissing her, even though she always wanted more.

"Jeff…." She sighed, already a bit tired of Jeff's insecurities, or whatever she thought was wrong with him. "I love you, c'mon just one time…" she batted her eye lashes

Jeff kept quiet, looking at her with a blank expression.

She tried to understand what the blonde was thinking, but his blank face was impossible to decode. "Jeff….don't you love me back?" she did that annoying baby voice of hers as she looked deeply into his eyes.

Jeff thought for a second. Did the girl just say that she loved him so they could go a little further? Yes she did.

Jeff opened his mouth to respond "I-…"

* * *

><p><strong>:O Cliffhanger! <strong>

**What do you guys think Jeff's going to respond? Feel free to speak your mind in the review section :D**

**I really hope you guys liked it! –hugs-**

**So, we're getting closer to Niff, or at least almost Niff! I think next chapter will have more Niff interaction and drama than this one so, stick around to see it…**

**As always, review, reviews make me write faster *wink wink***

**And again, sorry for any silly typos :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**So I got chapter 6 done faster than a blink of an eye (not really but yeah) I thought I would write Nick giving a piece of his mind to Ivy in this one but I got carried away with the beginning.**

**So, in this one we have the beginning of one of the famous Dalton-Crawford party! What will happen in this one? Is anyone ending up with a black eye *cof* Seb and Ivy *cof* and will Jeff stop being oblivious to his own feeling and just admit that he loves Nick?**

**Stick around and see**

**The characters, unless the OC's aren't mine, belong to their rightful owners. Because, let's be real, if I owned Jeff and Nick, they would be totally canon in the show (more than they are now)**

**Either way, enjoy and leave a review in the end**

–**hearts-**

* * *

><p>"I-..." Jeff stuttered, looking broken at the girl he had before his eyes "You know I'm not comfortable with this!" he looked away.<p>

"You don't seem to mind when you're cuddling with Nick!" she attacked him.

"Nick understands me! But apparently you don't!" He whispered back. She was right.

"I do! I'm your girlfriend for fuck's sake! Don't you love me?" She threw her hands in the air, her face starting to turn red in anger because the blond just wouldn't answer her.

"I...I have to go!" he jumped out of the bed, grabbing his bag and running out of the room, ignoring Ivy as she screamed behind him, ordering him to go back and give her an explanation.

He entered his car and speeded back to Dalton.

What has just happened? Why didn't Jeff respond and stayed?

When he parked in Dalton's parking lot he slammed his head in the steering wheel, over his hands. What is happening to him? Why was he so confused, why couldn't he just lie to the girl who gave him love? Or whatever she claimed she felt for the blond. She was lying to him anyway.

Jeff started to cry, his tears falling down his cheeks, making the back of his hands wet from the tears. Why did he feel like everything was wrong in his life? He felt like throwing up every time he remember how the girl just lied to him to get what she wanted. Why couldn't he just be with someone he really liked, not just someone who gave him physical pleasure?

As he was thinking this, the image of a smiling Nick appeared in his mind. His eyes were wrinkling in that adorable way of his and his small cheek freckles rose along his cheek bones as he smiled.

"**No**" Jeff shook his head, making his tears fall even more "You're just thinking of him because you know he likes you. You can't hurt him just because you want to be loved." Jeff kept convincing himself of that, ignoring the small voice that was telling him that that wasn't the reason he thought of Nick.

He took a couple of more minutes to calm down. When he checked the time he found he'd been crying for 20 minutes now and that Warbler practice had just begun.

He stepped out of the car, not stopping to check his miserable looking face, racing to the Warblers commons. He knocked on the big wooden double doors before entering, mumbling sorry to Thad, David and Flint in the council table, then quickly made his way to an empty couch seat next to Nick, that was looking at his hands, a hard expression on his face.

Nick was, as much as he would deny, jealous.

He couldn't believe that Jeff stumbled in Warbler practice with a few soft hickeys in his neck, his shirt half tugged out and his tie half loosened on his neck, and having the audacity to sit next to him.

But he wasn't angry at Jeff, he couldn't be. He was pissed at Ivy for doing that, for being allowed to do that.

Nick sat there, consumed with jealousy and anger until he heard Jeff sniff quietly and cleaning his eyes with the back of his hands. Nick glanced at him, and realized that Jeff's eyes were bloodshot and puffy and his cheeks had dried salty tears.

Nick immediately felt bad for being "mad" at Jeff and placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder "You okay Jeffie?" he asked worried. Jeff smile through the tears that were threatening to fall again and nodded.

Nick obviously didn't believe "What happened?" Nick asked, rubbing his hands on Jeff's shoulder, feeling him tense up under his touch. He quickly dropped his hand to his lap, but he didn't stopped looking concerned at Jeff.

Jeff felt bad for rejecting Nick but he couldn't bear being touched so softly by him in that moment "I'll tell you later." he whispered back, seeing from the corner of his eye Thad giving him a dirty look.

He waited until Nick smiled slightly and nodded. Nick's smile made one appear on his own lips and he rested a head on Nick's shoulder, trying to dry his tears with the hem of his blazer sleeves and listening David going on about how to improve the "Uptown Girl" dancing.

The warmth of Nick's body made Jeff relax, that he allowed himself to close his eye and black out for a couple minutes until Nick woke him up with a light shake.

"Wake up sleepy head, we're rehearsing Uptown Girl!" Nick helped Jeff get up from the couch, pulling him up by his hands "David just told me that he only let you sleep during his talk because you looked like you needed it."

"That's the nicest way to say I looked like crap!" Jeff tried to smile but it never quite reached his eyes.

"He actually said that, but I thought I'd keep that from you!" Nick tried in vain to make Jeff smile that cheerful smile of his. It broke his heart seeing the blond like that. He couldn't even think what made him that sad, but whatever Ivy did to him she was going to pay for it.

Jeff tried to fix himself, tugging in his shirt back in his pants as he walked to the rest of the Warblers that were getting ready to start the dance rehearsal.

As he was going to do his tie, Nick's hand found his shirt and were buttoning his top buttons and doing his tie over them. Jeff glanced down at Nick, only moving his eyes, since his head was up, giving Nick space to do his tie.

Jeff noticed how beautiful Nick looked with that focused expression, his brows frowned and his tongue half out. Jeff pushed again those thoughts into the furthest corner of his mind. "Thanks Nicky!" he thanked as Nick straightened his tie.

Nick raised his hands to cup Jeff's face. Jeff breath hitched for a second because of Nick's proximity to his face, but Nick only smiled softly as he ran his thumbs over Jeff's eyes that closed as Nick cleaned the remaining dried tears. "I hate to see you sad and crying..." Nick blushed slightly as he stared into Jeff's eyes.

Jeff locked his gaze in Nick's for what it seemed days. He pointed out every shade of green and brown that together made Nick's eyes that beautiful hazel shade.

A cough from Trent made them both break their stare and glare at him. Trent just winked at both of them, as if he knew more that both boys.

David called them again and they immediately started to practice the new dance moves. Jeff looked miserable during the practice, which was weird because dance was his life but he just swayed in the back, slowly trying to copy David movements.

Nick tried to cheer and be near the blond, being his clumsy self and tripping over himself, but these time Jeff wasn't laughing at Nick's attempts to try to look smug while dancing.

Having Sebastian pulling Nick to him and dancing with him, twirling the brunet around didn't helped either.

When David called it for a day, Nick practically pulled Jeff out off the commons to their dorm.

When they arrived, Jeff threw himself onto his bed, looking into the ceiling, as Nick slowly closed the door.

Nick sat himself next to Jeff that was lying on his bed "What happened Jeff?" he started to play with the hem of Jeff's blazer. Jeff placed his hands over his stomach

"Ivy told me that she...that she l-loved so that I'd take of my shirt…" Jeff stuttered as he started to play with his tie, not wanting to see Nick's accusatory expression.

Jeff confined in Nick that he wasn't that confident of his body half a year ago, after months of refusing to change in front of Nick. When Nick discovered it, he just hugged his best friend and told him that there was no need for that because he was pretty hot and that he'd die to have half of Jeff's body.

Jeff had smiled at that and told him how awesome Nick was and from then on he hadn't had any problem in walking around shirtless in their dorm, even though Nick knew Jeff wasn't capable of doing that outside the safety of their dorm.

Knowing that Ivy tried to make Jeff do something he didn't want to and even lying to him so he'd do it sickened Nick. The fact that she used the "I love you" excuse just made him want to throw her of a cliff "She...she doesn't deserve you Jeff!" Nick placed his hands over Jeff's.

Jeff looked at their hands. He knew that Nick was right, in the back of his head he knew that he was too good for Ivy, but in that moment he just felt like crap. "Can….Can you hug me Nicky? I know it migh-…" he was cut by Nick's arm around his neck.

Jeff relaxed as he wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, pulling him close. It felt nice having Nick that close to him, Jeff felt protected whenever the brunet was around him. He snuggled his head in the crook of Nick's neck, breathing the familiar mint scent Nick skin had.

Nick was doing the same, his nose filled with Jeff's coffee scent. His uniform was always infested with that smell and Nick loved it.

If you looked it from the outside, Nick half on top of Jeff, his arms tightly around the blond, it would look weird, but Nick couldn't care less.

He knew that he had advantage over Ivy in one thing. He wasn't Jeff's safe place, Jeff's home, and Ivy could never take that away from him

"You're better?" Nick lifted himself, sitting again, pulling Jeff into a sitting position.

Jeff nodded and rubbed the back of his head "Thanks Nicky, for everything!" He smiled at the brunet how gave him an even wider smile.

"I got to do some Science homework!" Nick suddenly remember and got up from the bed, walking over to their desk and taking his books out of his bag.

Jeff smiled at Nick, he was such a dork. He took a comic book from one of the drawers in his bedside table and spent the rest of the evening until dinner reading, stealing glances at Nick, shaking his head as he noticed he'd been staring for too long.

It was Saturday, the night of the Dalton-Crawford party downtown and Jeff was face-down on his bed, his head buried in his pillow, Nick poking him in his ribs.

"C'mon Jeffie!" Nick begged for the millionth time that evening.

"No!" Jeff grumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"C'mon, you'll have tons of fun! Don't let me go alone with Sebastian!" Nick started to poke Jeff's ribs repeatedly, making the blond turn violently beneath him.

"Nick-…C'mon st-…I can-…" Jeff tried to speak between hysterical laughs.

"Is that a yes?" Nick asked, also laughing.

"YES!" Jeff screamed, making the brunet leave him alone. They stayed there, breathing heavily and laughing slightly at each other "I hate you Nicky!" Jeff whined as he got up and grabbed a towel and walked to their bathroom.

"No you'd don't! You love me!" Nick only noticed what he had said after Jeff mumbled a "yes, yes" and closed the bathroom door.

Nick sat down and hid his face in his hands….this was getting out of control.

He shook his head and walked over to his closet, as Jeff turned on the water. Nick took out a pair of dark jeans and a dark blue v-neck. He dressed himself, throwing his pajamas inside the closet and took out a back blazer to wear over his shirt.

He was tying his black combat boots as Jeff got out of the shower, only wearing his boxers.

Nick blushed and looked down to his feet, looking concentrated at his shoe laces.

Jeff took out a random plaid button up and a pair of ripped jeans. He looked over at Nick as he finished tying his all-stars, finding Nick quietly palying with his thumbs.

"I'm ready Nick!" He tried to call the brunet's attention. Well, he shouldn't have left the bathroom in that condition, it probably made the brunet uncomfortable. He slapped himself mentally. He just couldn't walk around like that.

"Let's go?" Nick got up and asked Jeff, looking everywhere but his best friend.

"Yes, since you're making me!" Jeff laughed, trying to lighten the mood, passing by Nick and getting out of the dorm.

Nick followed him and closed the door, then leading the blond to Dalton's parking lot, where Sebastian was waiting for him.

They reached the parking lot, Sebastian was leaning against his black Jeep, smirking.

His smirk immediately died when he noticed that Nick wasn't along. In fact, he was with the damn blond that never leaved his side.

"Sup, Nick?" Sebastian winked when Nick got closer to him. He then shot a death glare at Jeff, that only grinned at him.

"Sorry Seb, but Jeff's carpooling with us!" Nick rubbed the back of his head, feeling bad for not telling Sebastian first

"Yes, Nick practically dragged me out of the dorm to come!" Jeff mocking sighed, poking Nick's side, making the brunet laugh.

Sebastian mentally gagged at the sight. Now he couldn't try anything with Nick with blondie in the car.

"It's okay," Sebastian tried to smile, fixing his sweatshirt " the more the merrier, right?" He smiled at Nick, making him turn a light shade of red.

Seb opened the door for Nick, that took the seat next to the driver. Jeff glared at Sebastian, which reciprocated his look as he walked around the car and went to the driver's seat. Jeff sat alone in the back seat of the Jeep and put his seat belt.

"So, the warehouse in downtown Westerville!" Sebastian stated as he started the car.

The next 20 minute trip to the party venue were going to be extremely awkward…

* * *

><p><strong>The end!<strong>

**So, are you excited to see what happens next? **

**Yeah, me too, because I only have a small idea about how to write this party!**

**If you liked it, please review, because reviews make me happy and write faster :D**

**Sorry for any typos guys!**

**-gives cookies and hugs to readers- **

**I Niff you all 36**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**So, I'm sorry in advance for what you are going to read.**

**I know half of you will want to kill me after you read this and I understand, I want to hurt myself too, but this kind of happened :S**

**Thank all of you who reviewed. It really means the world to me, knowing that you're enjoying what I'm writing 3**

**So, I'm just going to leave you to read and casually hide behind a couch or something…**

**Enjoy**

**-heart-**

**And sorry for any typos :S**

* * *

><p>"So….Jeff!" Sebastian tried to make small talk, but you could hear the annoyance behind his friendly tone "Thought you weren't coming you know…with all those problems with your girlfriend!" Seb smirked at the mirror, finding Jeff glaring at him.<p>

"I prefer not to talk about it Seb!" Jeff said, before turning to his side, watching the stars in the Westerville sky, trying to ignore the boys talk as they cheerfully laughed at something.

Jeff spent the rest of the ride to the warehouse quiet, watching Sebastian flirting with Nick non-stop. He kept convincing himself that he was uncomfortable because he felt like the third-wheel, and not because he was flirting with **his** Nick.

When they reached the parking lot of the warehouse Seb parked his Jeep and Nick was the first on to get out of it because Jeff grabbed Sebastian by his shoulder and kept him seated.

"If you hurt Nick in any way or form I'll rip that little smirk out of your face!" Jeff threatened softly, before getting out of the car so Nick wouldn't notice it.

He closed the door of the Jeep and was fixing his jacket over his shirt when Sebastian came from the driver's seat and shot a try-to-stop-me look at Jeff before he started o walk behind Nick as he was heading to the warehouse.

The parking lot was nearly full and you could hear the loud bass sound that came from the inside.

It was chilly outside and the three boys shivered slightly, but Nick was the most unprotected one and wrapped his arms around himself. Jeff noticed it and when he was about to wrap an arm around Nick's waist Sebastian stepped in front of him and wrapped his arm around Nick's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Jeff's mouth dropped when he heard Nick giggling slightly and whispering a thank you.

"You're welcome, gorgeous!" Sebastian smiled at Nick and glanced back at Jeff, flashing him one of those annoying smirks.

Asshole! And how can't Nick see that he only wants him so he can add another one to his sexual conquers?

Jeff snorted at the sight before him as they stepped inside of the warehouse. Warmth, sound and the awful smell of alcohol came from inside, making Jeff feel sick. He didn't really like these parties, they were too loud. He preferred to sit around in the Warblers commons, drinking a cold beer and chatting with his fellow Warblers.

They entered the already filled warehouse, leaving their jackets at the entrance.

They immediately went to the dance floor, dancing around and acting goofy. Sebastian tried to dance closer to Nick but Jeff ended up bumping into him, shooting a threatening look at him when Nick was waving his head and wasn't paying attention at the other two.

They danced for at least 30 minutes until Nick vanished from thin air. Jeff looked around, trying to find Nick in the crowd, and he did, near one of the corners of the warehouse, where they had placed a couple of couches.

He pushed people aside until he reached Nick, that looked at him, slightly scared, blocking his view from something. Nick shook his head at him and tried to push Jeff way.

"No Jeff, don't-" Nick tried to block Jeff from passing by him but Jeff was stronger and pushed him aside.

He was greeted by Ivy on some Dalton guy's lap he hadn't seen before, and they were kissing, well, making out was more like it.

"Ivy?" Jeff choked loud enough for her to hear over the loud beat of the song.

She parted from the red head and looked at Jeff, her eyes already hazy from the alcohol "Jeff?" she tried to sound surprised, but she couldn't fool anyone in that state.

"Seriously Ivy? You could at least break up with me before!" Jeff threw his hands in the air. He felt cheated, even if he never actually liked the girl.

"Sorry Jeff but he's willing to give me what you wouldn't. And girls have the same urges as boys!" she shrugged and went back to kissing the boy.

Jeff's mouth opened a few times but closed because he didn't know what to say. He turned his back and started to walk into direction of the alcohol table. He could drink all his problems away for a few hours and just loose himself in the beat of the music.

He felt someone grab his arm and call his name but he yanked it away as he kept walking towards the table.

Nick let go of Jeff's arm, he would find him after he talked to Ivy

"Ivy!" Nick turned to the girl again, who just ignored him "Ivy!" Nick called again, making the girl turn to him by pulling her by her shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want Duval?" she got up, her face turning red

"How could you do that to Jeff?" Nick hissed

"Why would you even care?" she pushed him slightly by his shoulders

"He's my best friend, you broke his heart! I care!" he was nose to nose to Ivy, poking her with every word that came out from his mouth, breathing heavily and trying to calm himself so he wouldn't punch her in the face.

"Like this doesn't make you happy. Not like I don't know you have a crush on him. Now go, he's free! He'll probably say yes, he was always Nicky this, Nicky that, Nick wouldn't push me...blablabla. I hope you two live haply ever fucking after!" she pushed him away from her and sat down next to the red haired boy Nick remember having English with last year. John? James? He couldn't care less.

**He'd probably say yes.**

Nick shook his head, she was drunk, and she didn't know what she was saying.

Nick looked at the dance floor, trying to find Jeff before entering the sea of people, but he couldn't see his bright blond hair anywhere so he just pushed some people out of the way as he tried to spot Jeff in the crowd.

He found him 3 minutes later, opening his second beer, leaning against a chair.

"Jeff, I've been looking for you! Are you okay?" Nick asked, sitting down next to Jeff, concern all over his face

"Fuck off…" Jeff simply stated, already half done with his 2nd beer.

Nick gasped, did Jeff just… "Jeff? Please, just talk to me!" Nick tried to ignore the ache in his chest when Jeff pushed him away, he just wanted to check if his best friend crush was okay. Bringing Jeff to this party wasn't a good idea after all.

"Just-…" Jeff sighed picking another bottle from God knows where "Just leave me alone, please!"

"I'm not leaving you alone Jeff, and please stop drinking that fast!" Nick was begging now, giving Jeff his best puppy dog look he could manage to make the blond stop being an idiot

"Gosh Nick, please take a fucking hint, I don't want you around me now!" Jeff screamed and walked away from Nick, leaving the brunet shocked on his chair.

A tear ran down Nick's cheek. He'd done it. He'd screwed everything he had with Jeff, and it hurt. It hurt even more Jeff spitting those harsh words at him. Nick wanted to get away but he then remember he had come with Sebastian and he couldn't leave the party alone.

He cleaned the tears that were falling down and got up, trying to find Sebastian in the huge warehouse.

He found him near the bar, with two shots of black vodka in each hand. Nick didn't even thought, he grabbed one and drank it in once, ordering another when he finished.

Sebastian looked confused at him for a second but shrugged, pulling Nick into the dance floor again, practically grinding in the brunet, since blondie wasn't there to stop him.

After Nick had already drank almost a full bottle of vodka and his movement were starting to get uncoordinated, almost hitting people around him when he waved his arms to the sound of the beat, Sebastian dragged him out of there, guiding him into his car and putting his seat belt on.

Nick spent the trip back to Dalton giggling at nothing in particular and Seb kept rolling his eyes at his behavior. What he wouldn't do just to get into Nick's pants.

"Come to my room for a second. I need to show you something!" Sebastian pulled Nick down the hall by his hand, when they entered the dorm building, that was deserted.

"No…I'm tired I want to sleep!" Nick whined, pouting his lower lip.

"C'mon!" Sebastian smirked, pulling the boy to him as he pushed his dorm door open and pulled both of them inside, closing the door with a click. He just got his opening. Nick was drunk, he was broken and this was going to be too easy for Sebastian.

Does Sebastian have any kind of remorse for what he was about to do? Take advantage of a drunken kid that didn't even had the ability to stay up? **No**

Did he care? **No**

Sebastian's knees hit the edge of his bed and he stumbled backwards, falling on the bed and bringing Nick down with him. Nick was giggling and Seb just smirked, turning them around so he could be on top of Nick.

He quickly started kissing Nick's neck, earning a content sigh from the boy "Stop Seb!" Nick was able to say between soft moans.

"Not going to happen gorgeous!" Seb lifted his head and smiled down at Nick

"Why don't you say and do this to Trent or Thad?" Nick's drunk conscience still had a bit of self control. He pushed Sebastian away from him.

"Because I don't want them, you're much better!" the lean, taller boy ignored Nick's push and attacked again his neck.

"I can't do this Seb!" Nick whined "I don't like you!"

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you!" He whispered in Nick's ear, sucking this earlobe slightly, and running in hands down Nick's sides.

"I mean, seriously-…" a moan escaped Nick's mouth "Please stop!" the remaining of Nick's soberness went away as Sebastian started to suck on his collar bone

"I just want to make you feel good!" Sebastian's voice was low and seductive, and he ran his hand down Nick's tight, resting it on his hip, kissing the smaller's boy chest.

"I'm not just anyone you can fuck around Seb!" Nick cried out, ignoring how good Seb's hand felt on his hip, trying to focus at how wrong it felt instead.

"I promise to change, for you. I'll stop sleeping around!" Sebastian didn't have a problem with lying to get what he wanted. If lying about changing is what it takes to get into Nick's pants he'd lie, and lie with a freaking smile on his face.

Sebastian palmed Nick, feeling the boy tense up under his touch, felling Nick's hard bulge. Nick whined and shook his head, biting his bottom lip

"Either you relax or this is going to hurt. I'm not afraid to make you suffer!" Seb smiled, looking at Nick through his lashes.

Nick stared at Seb's eyes for a few minutes. If he couldn't have Jeff he could have Sebastian…right? That made perfect sense in Nick's drunken mind. Nick nodded and Seb smirked, pulling Nick's v-neck over his head and throwing it somewhere in the ground.

He then proceeded to take of his own shirt, then staring at the brunet beneath his body.

Nick was nowhere near tall and lean. He was short, but he had strong shoulder and chest muscles and his arms were defined and muscular. His tanned skin gave him a golden shine. Sebastian licked his lips at the view and bowed to plant open mouthed kissing in Nick's neck

"I am better than him. I'll do everything better than you though he'd do!" Sebastian whispered at Nick's skin, blowing cold air where he'd kiss, making Nick shiver.

He then moved to his chest, sucking and nibbling at the soft skin "You're going to like it, I promise!" he sucked on one of Nick's nipples "I can make you forget him!" he took the other in his mouth "You'll forget him and you'll enjoy it!" he kissed down Nick's stomach, until he reached the waistband of his pants, slowly unbuttoning them and unzipping this pants.

* * *

><p>Sebastian fell asleep right after they've done it. Nick was staring at the white ceiling, deep in thought.<p>

Did he just lose his virginity to a guy that didn't love him just because Jeff was an asshole to him, because he was drunk? Nick was disgusted with himself. He just wanted to get out of there, hoping that he'd be drunk enough to not remember this in the morning.

He tried to sit down but he was sore and he started to feel dizzy. He rolled out of bed, hitting the floor with his knees.

He was able to crawl to his clothes that were scattered on the floor and slowly dress them.

He slowly got up, holding onto the wall, so he wouldn't fall. When he was able to open the door, he didn't hesitate in leaving without glancing back.

He stumbled to his dorm room and at the third try he was able to open the door.

He found Jeff sitting on his own bed, looking down at his hands. He entered the room and closed the door behind "Thought you were at the party, drinking!" Nick snorted, limping to his bed, lying on his side.

"I went to find you, to tell you I was sorry, but I didn't find you!" Jeff looked at Nick. He had his brown hair in a complete mess and his neck was starting to turn purple. He tried to ignore it. He couldn't back down now "Thad brought me back here and I've been thinking…" Jeff looked at his hands again, he couldn't face Nick when he knew that he had been with Sebastian just a few minutes ago.

Nick was trying his best not to fall asleep "What have you been thinking about?" Nick asked, slightly curious.

Jeff started to cry. That had been happening a lot these days "I…I-" he choked, his sobs starting to get sadder. Nick tried to sit down on his bed, wincing in pain when he tried, but he sat anyway.

"What happened Jeff?"

"I was an asshole to you!" He tried to say, a sob finishing the sentence. He knew he had hurt Nick, but he just wanted to be away from everyone he knew.

Nick sighed slightly "It's okay Jeff, doesn't matter!" Yes it did, his words had hurt Nick so much that he ended up doing the biggest mistake in his whole life.

"It's not okay Nicky. I like you Nick!" He looked at Nick that was looking confused at him. There's no backing down now "I like you Nick, and I hurt you, and I feel so bad for it, because you shouldn't hurt people you love….right?" Jeff looked hesitant at Nick that was still processing the blond's word in his slow, drunken brain.

Jeff whipped his tears with the back of his hand, before walking the distance between the beds and kneeling in front of Nick, cupping his cheeks.

Nick stopped breathing for a second when he knew what Jeff's was going to do. He looked at Jeff's warm brown eyes that were stuck on his lips.

**This **can't be happening!

Jeff closed his eyes and slowly closed the gap between them. Nick's lips fell good against his, soft, but you could smell the vodka in his breath. Jeff stepped away after a few seconds, his breath still ghosting over Nick's lips.

Nick was looking shocked at Jeff, his eyes widened. That didn't just happen! Did Jeff just really kiss him? By his own initiative? His expression softened and he smiled.

His stomach turned and for a moment Nick though it was because that **JEFF HAD JUST FREAKING KISSED HIM**, but soon enough he felt sick as pushed Jeff backwards, putting a hand over his mouth and running to the bathroom, hitting his hips against the door frame.

Jeff looked at where Nick was just sitting. Was he such an asshole to Nick that he felt sick to even kiss him? I thought he liked me!

Another sob grew inside his chest, but then he heard Nick barf. He quickly got up and walked to the bathroom, finding Nick hugging the toilet, his head half inside it as he vomited his stomach contents.

He kneeled down next to Nick, pulling the hair that was falling on his sweating forehead back as he barfed.

When Nick stopped he sat down on the cold floor, watching Jeff going to the sink and bringing him a glass of water. Nick accepted it and Jeff sat behind him, pulling him backwards so he was resting his back against the blond's chest.

He placed the cup next to the toilet and closed his eyes and Jeff slowly played with his hair, pulling it from sticking to his forehead and whispering "It's going to be alright!" and a few "I'm so sorry!"

They both ended up falling asleep in the bathroom floor, Jeff resting against the wall and Nick between his legs, his head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>-glances over couch she hid behind- <strong>

**Well, if you didn't already stop reading and came to kill me, I want to thank you for reading this!**

**I'm terribly sorry about this whole chapter…that wasn't meant to happen, I swear…but hey! Niff kissed!**

**I don't know how to continue from here so I'll only post a chapter next week :S**

**Well, review, give me your thoughts, shout at me, anything!**

**-heart-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**So, sorry for taking so freaking long . I've had a HUGE history test to study for and school just got in the way of my Niff.**

**Thank to all of you how reviewed the fic, it really means a lot to me 3**

**Oh, and thank you for not killing me! :D**

**So, after what I did last time, I guess you all deserve some kind of fluff!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Jeff woke up, not really knowing where the hell he was.<p>

His whole body ached. His head was throbbing and he couldn't dare to open his eyes. He was laying on his side against something cold. He couldn't feel is left leg, it was numb and only after at least 2 minutes he decided to open his eyes.

The light from the bathroom hit his eyes and he had to block it by raising his arms in the air. Then his senses started to wake up and Jeff became aware of his surroundings.

He was in a bathroom. The artificial white light, the cold mosaic floor and that characteristic bathroom smell gave it right away. Now, if it was his bathroom or not, he didn't know.

He was hung-over. His head was about to explode and he felt sick to his stomach.

He had someone between his legs, and that was why he didn't felt his left one. Well, that's going to hurt when he regained circulation.

He had his legs wrapped around someone's waist and they were resting their head in Jeff's stomach. Like Jeff was piggy-ridding someone, only lying down.

He opened one of his eyes slightly and looked down.

The person had chocolate brown hair, and it was slightly wavy in the back and fell straight on his forehead.

**His?**

Was it a boy? Well, it had short hair, but that didn't mean that it was in fact, a boy.

Jeff tried to remember what happened last night.

He remembered arriving at the party with Sebastian and Nick, they started to dance and Jeff was trying to block Sebastian from dancing too close to Nick. He remembered feeling jealous and annoyed at Seb when Nick gave the green eyed boy more attention.

He recalled Ivy cheating on him, Nick trying to block Jeff's view from it and how he started to drink after that.

He wasn't really sad or hurt about breaking up with Ivy, actually, he felt free, but being cheated on hurt. It meant that he wasn't good enough, like anyone else was better than him, like no one loved him and he could be easily replaced.

After that, everything was a blur.

The beer that tasted awful against his lips.

He was an ass to Nick.

His heart ached, he hated to hurt Nick and everything he said last night was just another thing to pill up in the "This why I don't deserve Nick as a friend" and "I'm an heartless asshole" pile.

Memories of last night, or maybe they were dreams, flooded back to his mind.

The dancefloor, him in the middle of an high velocity car chase, more drinking, music, the light head felling, Thad bringing him to his room, Nick's lips on his and soaring above fluffy clouds.

Jeff couldn't separate dreams from reality, so he just opened his eyes fully and tried to figure things out, but then the brown haired started to move.

Nick groaned when he started to wake up.

He couldn't remember shit from last night and he didn't even know where he was.

He felt this disgusting taste in his mouth and this empty, sad feeling in his chest and someone wrapped around his waist.

He rolled on the floor and someone moaned in pain. He looked up, finding Jeff growling and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"My leg! It's numb!" Jeff moaned again as Nick tried to sit down on the floor.

**Bad idea.**

His ass was sore, but his head hurt too much for him to associate the pain with what had happen last night, which he remembers nothing of.

"Where are we?" Nick whispered. He knew if he spoke too loud his ears would explode.

"Thanks for the concern on my health!" Jeff rolled on the floor so he was lying on his back as he grabbed his left leg, rubbing it back to life.

"Sorry…" Nick mumbled "God it smells bad in here!"

Jeff looked properly at Nick and gasped a bit at the sight.

Nick had his hair sticking up in every direction and he looked extremely pale, but the thing it grabbed Jeff's attention was his neck. It was full of red marks that trailed down to his collarbone and went under his shirt.

"Nick…" Jeff pointed at Nick, which made the brunet look confused at him "Your neck!"

"Cut the crap Jeff, I'm hung-over and in the floor of a bathroom!" Nick let his head fall into his hands, rubbing his temples softly.

"I-…" Jeff didn't know what to say. He was sure he didn't do that to Nick, but he didn't remembered half of last night, so he couldn't trust himself.

If he did it, which he stills isn't sure of, why did he do it?

Of course he has been having these weird feelings towards Nick that he still hasn't figure out (or made such effort for), but he was pretty sure they weren't lust.

He could never leave such marks in Nick if he didn't like him, especially when Nick had confessed a week ago that he liked him more than a friend. But what if his drunken self disagreed with him?

"Why are you acting like that, I know I look like sh-…" Nick slowly got up with the help of the toilet, which he grabbed for support. He stopped mid sentence as he eyed his reflection in the mirror.

His hair was sticking up in all kind of directions, but that was usual in the morning, his blazer was half off his shoulders and his blue shirt was all wrinkled. His pants were falling down his hips, like he dressed them quickly and forgot to properly pull them up.

But the thing that shocked him most wasn't his pale expression. It was the hickeys that stained his neck red and purple.

He trailed the marks with his fingertips, until he reached his shirt, he pulled the collar a bit down and they still continued down his chest. He sighed and stopped breathing for a second as he pulled the hem of his shirt up, bites, scratches and other marks making patterns in his torso.

Jeff looked away from Nick, not knowing because he felt sick with himself he had done that or because Nick's chest was so toned and tanned. He also got up and looked at Nick through the mirror, biting his lower lip "I think it wasn't me, but if it was, I'm so sorry Nick!" He raised a hand and placed it softly in Nick's shoulders.

Nick was still staring at himself in the mirror when he shook his head and looked at Jeff "It wasn't you…" he whispered, slightly leaning into Jeff's touch.

It couldn't have been Jeff. First of all, Jeff was straight, he said that himself, that he didn't like him back. Second, even if drunk and clouded, Nick was sure that Jeff would never have sex with him. Yes, he just figured out that his body and heart ache was derivate from sex, which made Nick scared because he had no idea what had happen.

And he was dressed, both of them were. If he actually had sex with Jeff, wouldn't both of be naked.

Nick shook his head again. He didn't want to know, he just wanted to take a shower and forget about everything.

"How do you know?" Jeff asked curious. How could Nick be so sure? He didn't even remembered how he came to Dalton last night.

"I just know, okay?" It came out harsher than he intended to. He walked pass Jeff, pushing his hand away and got out of the bathroom.

It was their room. At least that, Nick thought. He quickly grabbed some old sweat pants and a t-shirt, before turning back to the bathroom, where Jeff was still looking blankly at the floor.

"I want to take a shower…" Nick informed, making Jeff glance at him and nodding softly and getting out of the bathroom.

As the door closed behind him, Nick leaned against it and slowly slide down, sitting on the floor, knees near his chest and hands tightly gripping his brown hair.

What the hell had happened?

Nick was so confused that all he wanted to do was cry and slam his head against the wall.

He picked himself up and turned on the shower, before stripping from his clothes and look at his naked body in the mirror once again.

All the marks looked worse when his body was completely uncovered. He hissed in pain when he touched one purple bruise near his hip with his finger tip.

He couldn't bear to see his body like that anymore, so he stepped into the shower, the warm water hitting his body, making the muscles more relaxed and clearing his mind.

Jeff was able to also change in some comfortable wear, and was now sitting on his bed, back against the wall, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle that was last night together.

Nothing made sense, everything was a blur and the things that were clear didn't answer any of his questions.

Why was Nick covered in hickeys, scratches and bites?

Did Jeff do that to him?

If he didn't, why did he feel like that? Like a piece of his heart was ripped of his chest?

His trail of thoughts was cut when Nick got out of the bathroom, the steam of the warm water coming behind Nick.

Nick threw his dirty clothes absently into his bed, before going back into the bathroom.

Jeff sighed and ran a hand through his hair, locking eyes with Nick as he came out of the bathroom, a glass of water in one hand and two aspirins in the other. Nick gave a small smile to Jeff when he gave him one of the pills and the glass of water.

Jeff took them both and gave the water back to Nick, that swallowed the aspirin with a gulf of water.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you earlier…" Nick sat down next to Jeff, not looking at the blond, simply paling with the fabric of his sweat pants "I'm just so confused!" he hid his face in his hands and softly cried into them.

Jeff snapped his head at Nick's cries and quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulders, running his nose sweetly against his back, like he used to do when they were small when Nick would fall and hurt his knees or hands "Don't cry Nicky…Just-…" He kissed Nick's back over the thin shirt "Let's just forget yesterday happened!"

"That's why I hate drinking…" Nick whined into his hands and Jeff smiled softly.

"C'mon!" Jeff made Nick raise his head to look at him. When he did, Jeff laid back into his bed and patted he mattress next to him.

Nick looked tempted but decided against it. It would only hurt him more, for how pure Jeff's intentions were. He shook his head and hid his face between his knees.

Jeff bit his lip, feeling abandoned, but pulled Nick down by his arm. He fell next to him, back turned against him, but quickly rolled and faced Jeff, their faces inches away, their breath ghosting over each others' faces.

They looked deeply into each others' eyes for a few minutes, a silent conversation going on. It felt so good to have someone so close to them that just a look into their ways revealed so much.

Jeff blushed after a while, his face turning slightly pink. Nick's eyes were filled with such emotion that was hard for Jeff to look away, but he actually enjoyed it.

Nick smiled sadly as Jeff blushed, it was adorable. Jeff was adorable and cute and a ray of sunshine. He hid his face in Jeff's chest and felt protected as Jeff held him close.

"I think it was Sebastian…" he confessed all of a sudden, feeling Jeff stiffen as he said those words.

Jeff didn't know what to say of to feel. He wanted to get up and go to Sebastian and just wreck his pretty face, but cuddling with Nick felt so good that those murderous thoughts were pushed back into his mind.

"Don't worry. We'll sort things out on Monday!" Jeff reassured the brunet, running his fingers through Nick's chocolate brown locks, that were still dripping water from the bath. He kissed the top of his head and sniffed the scent that came from Nick, the fruit conditioner and the mint from shower gel smelled incredible.

He didn't want that weekend to end. He just wanted to be this close to Nick with the brunet snuggling in his arms.

He still hadn't figured it out, but his undying love towards the brunet was what made him forget and not care about the world outside their room.

* * *

><p><strong>The end!<strong>

**So…I hope I'm forgiven because FLUFF! :D**

**I wanted to write more but I thought this moment was the best one to end the chapter with.**

**In the next one expect angst and Nick doing stupid things :D**

**As always, thanks for reading and review 3**

**And sorry for typos :P**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Sorry if I scared anyone but saying "the end" in the last chapter…I just meant the end of chapter 8, so, don't worry, I still have a lot to write.**

**So…we go back to the angst or hurt!**

**First of all, I know Nick's behavior in this chapter might be crazy and reckless, but I want this fic to continue for a while before Niff really gets together (yes, they will be together…eventually)**

**Jeff is finally doing what pretty much everyone of you asked for, because he just couldn't let Seb do that to his best friend and do nothing about it.**

**The song I'm gonna use isn't mine (obviously) and is so freaking cliché, but I guess you'll be happy about what happens :D**

**So, thank to all of you who reviewed or added this to your favourites, I love you so much –hugs-**

**Sorry for any silly typo**

**Now enjoy the 9****th**** chapter :D**

* * *

><p>They spent the weekend as lazily as they could. Moving away from the bed just to grab something to eat or go to the bathroom.<p>

They lost count of how many movies they saw in those 48 hours, eating junk food that they had in the small fridge or just cuddling on Jeff's bed.

Jeff kept apologizing countless times for being a jerk to Nick in the party and for hurting him. Nick would shake his head and say it was okay, that he was upset and didn't think about what he was doing.

Jeff didn't believe it a bit. Every now and they Nick would wince away from him slightly if Jeff held him to close or touched the brunet in certain places. Nick would pretend like nothing had happen, but Jeff couldn't stop thinking that Sebastian did that to him.

But still, they spent the weekend tangled with each other and both couldn't have asked for a better way to spent it.

Monday and school came too fast for the pair, and when they woke up at 7 am with Jeff's alarm clock, both of them wanted to crawl back to the bed and sleep until noon.

"C'mon, we have to get up!" Jeff ruffled Nick's hair and smiled down at the brunet that snuggled closer to his chest. He had woke up in a bright mood, something that didn't happen very often.

"No, I don't want to face what happened…" his words came muffled by Jeff's shirt.

Jeff ran a hand up and down Nick's back and kissed the top of his head "I know Nicky, I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life here with you either…" he smiled sadly.

Nick sat down up, looking deeply into Jeff's eyes. Did he have any idea of what he had just said? Nick looked confused and surprised at Jeff, his eyes searching for something.

Jeff blushed at Nick's intense glare. Nick's hazel eyes were too expressive for being stared at for too long, so Jeff had to look away after a few seconds "It's true…" he whispered to himself.

Nick sighed. Maybe he was starting to imagine things, but he could have sworn he saw something different in Jeff's brown eyes, but he shrugged it away. He got up from the bed and started to walk to the bathroom "Gotta shave!" he announced as he picked up some clean uniform on his way to the bathroom.

Jeff half snorted half laughed "Shave what?" he laughed, making Nick look at him with a mock threatening glare "Your invisible scruff?" he raised a brow at the brunet.

"At least I have something, even if it's not much. I don't have a baby's ass face like someone I know!" Nick teased, sticking his tongue out at Jeff.

"Oh, look at me, I have facial hair, I'm such a man!" Jeff mocked, raising his hands and getting up from the bed. He walked to Nick that was leaned against the door frame and ran a hand with unnecessary strength down Nick's cheek "See, barely there!" he pinched Nick's cheek, making the brunet blush and enter the bathroom, closing the door in Jeff's nose.

"Asshole…" the blond heard a faint insult coming from inside the bathroom and laughed out loud.

He grabbed a clean button up and a red vest to wear under his blazer. The weather outside was grey and sad, small rain drops falling, giving the campus courtyard a mystic mood. The sound of the strong wind buzzed through the closed windows.

Lovely, they weather is awful, Jeff mentally sighed as he fixed his figure in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom door, before Nick emerged from inside, fully dressed in the Dalton attire and mumbling curse words.

"What happened?" Jeff rose a brow at him.

"I cut myself!" he grumbled, making Jeff tense up. Nick noticed that and turned to Jeff, pointing at a small bloody piece of paper in his jaw "I hate these!" he whined a bit, making Jeff laugh.

Jeff walked the distance between them and pulled the piece of paper from Nick's skin "Poor little baby, you're going to bleed to death because of this gigantic cut!" he ruffled Nick's hair, earning a death glare.

"Jeffy! Stop!" He whined as he patted his hair back to place "You're just jealous that I can actually grow facial hair and cut myself while shaving!" he dropped his sleep wear into his neatly made bed, that hasn't been touched in 2 days.

Jeff smiled, sticking his tongue out "Oh, I can get one of those nasty cuts whenever I want. I can even do it right now!" he faked enthusiasm and walked inside the bathroom "Oh," he poked out his head "Can you be a sweetheart and make the bed?" he gave Nick the best puppy dog eyes he could manage.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" he waved his hand at a grinning Jeff that entered the bathroom again.

After he made Jeff's bed and was waiting for the blond to finish getting ready, he sat down on it. He thought about how to approach Sebastian and ask him what had happened on Friday night.

His stomach turned and he felt sick. He really didn't want to leave the room.

Jeff walked in in that moment and found Nick with a deep frown, but he could see the hurt and scare in the brunet's features. His smile feel and he walked to Nick, embracing his shoulders had kissing the top of his head.

Nick's first thought was to wrap his arms around the blond's middle, shaking his head in his stomach "Don't wanna go…" he whined.

"We have too…" it broke Jeff's heart seeing Nick so small, so defenseless "If you need anything you have me by your side, now get up!" He grabbed the brunet's hands and pulled him up, grabbing his bag that was next to him and hand it to him.

Nick sighed. He knew how the blond wouldn't give up until he had Nick in a classroom "Okay, c'mon!" Nick grabbed his tweed blue jacket and dressed it, then taking the bag that was being given to him.

Jeff smiled a bit, at least he got Nick out of the room.

They walked together through the campus, the cold making them walk closely together. Nick remembered how Sebastian had wrapped his arms around him a couple of day ago, and it would never feel as good as this proximity with Jeff.

When they reached the main building, Nick's worst nightmare came alive.

"Damn Duval, first Smythe and now Sterling? You're on fire!" a brown haired boy called

"Never thought you would cave in into Sebastian!" another one shrugged as he passed by the pair.

"I always thought you'd bang Sterling first!" another one laughed.

Do you know when you feel so claustrophobic in a open place and you just want to run away. That was how Nick was feeling.

The words of the other boys wrapped around him and he couldn't handle the pressure. He wanted to run away and hide from everyone.

He was ready to turn his back on everyone, but a squeeze in his hand stopped him. He looked up and found Jeff with a trying smile "It's just a nasty rumor…we'll talk to Sebastian and tell him to stop!" Jeff promised, squeezing Nick's hand again.

Nick knew that that rumor was going to stalk him for a while, but he believed Jeff and squeezed his hand back "Can we skip breakfast and just go to class" Nick begged, looking like a kicked puppy, and Jeff couldn't really say no. No matter how hungry he was.

They had History and Physics together, and they spent the breaks together, but then they had to separate, since Jeff was having Literature and Nick was having Plastic Arts.

Jeff kissed Nick cheek and headed to the English floor.

During the day they hadn't found Sebastian, but Jeff was sure the lean warbler was going to the Lima Bean during lunch, so he just had to wait for an hour until he could go and talk to Seb.

Literature went by quickly and before he knew, Jeff was heading to the coffee shop, quickly texting Nick that he wouldn't join him for lunch and that they meet in their room around 2 p.m.

When he reached the parking lot, Sebastian was locking his car and heading to the entrance.

Jeff quickly got out of the car and yelled "Smythe!"

Sebastian stopped and looked confused behind him. He grinned when he saw the blond walking towards him, his face red in anger and his fists clenched.

"Sup, blondie-…" He was cut mid sentence when Jeff pulled his clenched fist back to swing it at Seb's face. It collided with Sebastian's nose with a bang and Seb quickly raised his hands to cover his bloody nose "The fuck dude?"

He looked at Jeff, that was had a murderous look on his eyes and was breathing heavily "I could be okay if you had just made out with Nick while he was drunk. I really could just let it pass with a small conversation with you, but the moment you told everyone that you had banged him…boy I'm going to punch that little meerkat face out of you for spreading lies!" he kneed Sebastian in his stomach hard.

Sebastian feel on the floor, moaning in pain, Jeff towering him "How do you feel now? Is playing with people that fun now?"

Sebastian shook his head, trying not to infuriate the blond even more, he just wanted the pain to get away.

Jeff was ready to kick Sebastian, but a scream made him stop. He turned back and found Nick getting out of his car and running to him "Jeff, stop, what happen-…" he stopped when he saw Sebastian rolling on the floor with pain.

He feel on his knees next to the lean warblers and tried to calm him down, trying to look at the damage in his nose. "Why was this for Jeff?" Nick glared at Jeff, his words harsh.

Jeff was taken aback. He wasn't expecting the brunet to come and rescue Sebastian, not after what he had done.

"What? Sebastian was an ass, I couldn't let him spread rumor about you like that!" Jeff tried excuse his actions.

"I've already talked to him during Arts, you didn't have to do this!" Jeff's eyes widened. He has forgot that Sebastian was in the same class has Nick. He watched as Nick as soothing the boy, running a hand up and down his arms and telling him that it was okay and that he would take him to the hospital.

"I don't care what he told you to make you forgive him, but he's lying!" How could Nick forgive the boy that made him not want to leave his room even this morning so quickly?

Yes, Nick could forgive quickly, but that was too much.

"You don't even know what he said and you're already judging. I thought you were better than that Jeff!" Nick shot back, his face turning red as he was starting to get angry at the blond.

"What could have he possibly said to make up for making out with you, against your will, when you were drunk?" Jeff punctuated every word, his words filled with venom at the boy that was clenching to his broken nose.

"Get away Jeff, before I do something I regret!" Nick warned, hissing the words through his teeth.

Jeff shook his head and threw his hands in the hair "I quit Nick. I never know how you're going to react. I feel like I don't know you anymore!" he turned his back at the two boys on the ground, not wanting to hear what Nick had to say.

He hopped into his car and drove to Dalton, the tears already falling from his eyes.

He didn't want Nick to be mad at him. He thought that doing that to Sebastian would make the brunet happy. He just wanted to do what was the best to Nick.

He reached Dalton's parking lot and stopped the car. He threw his head back into the seat, closing his eyes and let the tears falling down his cheeks.

The radio was playing, but Jeff hadn't noticed until it started singing a familiar tone.

**You're always on my mind,  
>I think about you all the time.<strong>

It was true. Jeff hadn't been about to stop thinking about Nick in the past few day and he didn't know why.

Jeff started to sing along with the song, his eyes still closed.

**Let's not talk about it,  
>Drama, we could live without it<strong>

Drama…Jeff's life was filled with so much drama that his life could be a soap opera.

**Catch your way with the world,  
>There's a clock we'll ignore<br>Find a way around it**

Jeff remembered all the time he spent with Nick. How the time wouldn't make sense whenever he was with the brunet. The past weekend was another proof how the time went by differently when he was with Nick

**Hey boy I can tell when there's somethin',  
>Even when you say it's nothing<strong>

Nick would smile and bit his lips when something was wrong. He would pretend like everything was fine, but if his body was slightly more tense than usual and if his lips would turn red if Nick bite too strong onto it, Jeff knew something was wrong.

**When you're playin' with your hair,  
>Like you just don't care.<strong>

**Easy to tell,  
>You're bluffin'<strong>

Playing with his own hair one another of Nick's trend marks. Pat it down meant he wanted to look good and confident. If he curled with his finger was when he was in deep thought, especially during an exam. If he ruffled it, he must be out of himself because he hated his hair sticking in every direction.

**Now please don't take this the wrong way,**

I love the things you do,  
>It's how you do the things you love<p>

Nick singing was one of the most beautiful things Jeff had ever experienced. Whether was it for an audition or a competition or a simply karaoke night, Nick would give himself completely to the music. It didn't matter if Jeff hated the song or found it annoying. I f Nick sang it, I would become his favourite one

**But it's not a love song,  
>Not a love song<strong>

It wasn't right? Jeff didn't like Nick that way. He couldn't, not right now.

**I love the way you get me and correct me,  
>If I'm wrong<strong>

Jeff went back to that night when he was doing his English essay to be due in the next day.

Nick had told him that he was a lazy ass for leaving it for the last minute and correcting every word the blond misspelled.

"You wrote consequently wrong Jeff!" Nick had sounded surprised at his best friend's lack of grammar.

Jeff has shrugged and said something along the lines of "How could my grades survive if I hadn't you as a spell check!"

**This is not a love song,  
>Not a love song.<strong>

**I love the things you do,  
>It's how you do the things you love<br>The way you sing it with me through it,  
>I guess I always knew it<strong>

Everything was starting to make sense in Jeff's mind now. Why he would stare for too long at Nick or feeling over protective when the brunet was feeling sad. He had always know why he was feeling that way but he was too stubborn and oblivious to try to understand

**I love the way you get me and correct me,  
>If I'm wrong<br>This is not a love song,  
>Not a love song<br>Not a love song**

He suddenly opened his eyes and sat straight in the seat.

Realization hit him hard.

"Shit…" He whispered "I'm in love with Nick!"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! (of the chapter)<strong>

**Okay, so, what do you guys think of this one?**

**Did I rushed things or not?**

**And yes! Finally Sebastian got hit in the face –dances-**

**The song is obviously not mine. It belongs to Disney and Ross Lynch.**

**Review and please tell me what do you think and if you're enjoying the fic :D**

**Also, since I posted 2 chapters in less than 3 days, don't expect a chapter until next week or so (Probably just in March) If I post something it will be very small because I'm trying to finish another fic to post in the beginning of March so I'm going to focus more on that one.**

**-Love you guys-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys :D **

**So, I decided to write a small chapter, so you didn't had to wait for long for the next one :D**

**I don't really know what I was thinking when I wrote this, but I hope it is still good in your eyes (even though I'm not really satisfied with it)**

**In this one I focused more on Sebastian (as I said, I didn't know what I was thinking)**

**I plan to talk about Seb's life in Paris, I just don't know if I'm doing this in "Not a Love Song" or in a one shot. I'll come back to that later :)**

**Now, enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p>Nick was trying to focus on the road, but the boy moving in the passage seat next to him wasn't helping at all.<p>

He had just came from the Emergency room with Sebastian, and now tey were heading back to Dalton. Sebastian spent half of the tri apologizing, not coherent sentences, just some mumbled sorry's.

"I get why he did it, you shouldn't be mad at him!" Sebastian lifted the ice from his nose and looked at Nick, finally forming a sentence.

Jeff didn't break his nose, it was bruised and sore, but it was just a bit dislocated. The doctor in the Emergency Room corrected it and put a bit of chirurgical tape so it didn't move again and sent Sebastian back to Dalton with a bag of ice.

"Gosh Seb, put the ice back to your nose!" Nick sighed and with his right hand tried to bring the ice bag to Sebastian's nose "Jeff was an ass, he shouldn't had hit you without talking to you first!" he was getting sick of hearing the name Jeff. Talking to him like that had already broken his heart and Nick didn't want to break down and cry while driving. Or in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian bit his lip, holding the bag near his nose. He looked over at Nick. He could see the hurt and disappointment in the brunet's eyes. He hated what had happened. He hated to feel bad about what he did.

This is how it goes. Sebastian wants something. Sebastian does everything to get it. Sebastian does whatever he wants with it. Sebastian either puts it behind his back or forgets about it, or he feels bad about what he's done.

That was one of those times. Yes, he didn't regret having sex with Nick, but now he thought that it would have been better if he wasn't drunk and if he really liked him.

Stop Sebastian! He thought to himself, you can't let your walls come down, not again, not now.

He had seen how it had hurt Nick to push Jeff away like that, and the look on Jeff face when he did it. His usual "meh, I don't care about anything' façade came down when he realized he had just ruined a beautiful relationship.

They were so oblivious to each other feelings and now because of Sebastian, they were going to be pushed even further.

Maybe it was the fact that Sebastian wanted something like the friendship they had that he decided to come between it. Yes, maybe it was that.

_Maybe it was the fact that he misses one certain person in Paris that these two remind him of._

"Sorry…" Sebastian whispered after a while, looking at his lap, playing with the fabric of his pants "I shouldn't have done it…"

Nick's frown turned into a small smile. He turned to Sebastian and shook his head "We've been through this. You were drunk too, it's not your fault!" Nick tried to smile wider, but it never reached his eyes, he was still hurting because of Jeff.

Sebastian bit his lips to try to keep a snore from coming. Lovely, now he was feeling even worse about lying.

The rest of the trip to Dalton was spent in silence. When they reached the parking lot the sky was already darkening, giving that mystic Westerville nightfall vibe.

It was probably dinner time and that was why they didn't hear a noise coming from the grounds. Everyone must be either in the cafeteria or in their own rooms

They got out of Nick's car and Nick walked over to Sebastian's side to help the taller boy hop out of the car. He locked the car with a click and put a hand on Sebastian's back as they walked towards the entrance, running is hand up and down.

He could be comforting him, but he was doing it more to feel better with himself. That if he kept comforting the boy, his own pain went away.

"Can I go to my room? I don't feel like having dinner…" Sebastian looked at Nick with pleading eyes. He didn't want to get his face ruined again by Jeff, that was probably in the cafeteria, waiting for him to return.

Nick had to laugh at that "Of course you can. Why are you asking me? Do you need me to walk with you?" he looked up a Seb. He never expected to see this side of Sebastian. The kicked puppy one.

Sebastian nodded slightly and gave Nick a small smile. During the time the was waiting in the Urgency of Westerville Hospital, he'd been talking to Nick and he found that he was really nice and friendly. Sebastian missed that, having friends to talk to, like he had back in Paris.

They walked in silence through the campus, and it wasn't awkward, at all.

As they reached the dorm building, Nick opened the door for Sebastian and let him pass in front of him. Sebastian laughed and thanked as he entered the warm building "Thank you, kind gentleman!" He laughed

"You're welcome!" Nick smiled back, and this time Sebastian saw Nick's eyes wrinkling. That's more like it.

As they walked down the hallway they started chatting about the Warblers. How Nick was so grateful that he got to sing "Uptown Girl" in front of everyone and how Sebastian used to sing in a choir back in Paris. Nick smiled and said he would love to hear more about Sebastian's life back in Paris.

Sebastian stiffened a bit at that. He wasn't ready to tell anyone what had happened.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked worried

"Uhmm…Yeah, I am…." Sebastian tried to look confident but Nick apparently saw right through him.

Nick's brows frowned at Sebastian's tone of voice. He understood by Seb's body language that he wasn't ready to talk about it. Nick understood, he could identify with it. He remembered how long it took him to tell Jeff that he was being bullied in their last school.

Nick nodded and gave a side hug to Sebastian "It's okay. You don't need to tell me!" Nick smile

Sebastian then snapped his head towards the stairs and his eyes widened. Nick followed his gaze and found Jeff planted in the middle of the stairs, half covered by the shadowed hallway.

Nick immediately let go of Sebastian's waist and tried to distance himself as much as he could. Nick felt guilty for Jeff catching them hugging, not really knowing why. They weren't dating, it wasn't cheating, but Nick felt like he was betraying his best friend.

He then remembered he was angry at Jeff and frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to look confident and not shaken and broken like he was inside.

Jeff walked the rest of the stairs and was now at their level and his body wasn't half covered in the shadow.

Nick was surprised to see that Jeff's eyes were puffy and red, and looked as broken as he felt. He swallowed hard before frowning again. Jeff's was always like that. He'd cry when he fought with Nick, but after a day he'd been fine, so Nick wasn't caving in to Jeff's lost puppy eyes.

Jeff was looking pleading at Nick, trying to pass through his eyes what he couldn't speak "Nick-…" his voice was broken and hoarse. Nick just wanted to forget that Jeff was an ass to Sebastian and just hug him, and keep telling himself that that could be something more that platonic hugging.

"No Jeff, I don't want to hear it!" Nick raised a hand in front of him. It would just be harder to ignore Jeff if the other boy apologized.

Jeff flinched back, looking at his feet "Sorry" he mumbled

"No Jeff, don't give me that 'I'm sorry crap!' Please, leave me alone!" Nick had to get away from there before he gave in. He grabbed Sebastian's forearm that wasn't grabbing the bag of ice and quickly pulled him up the stairs.

Sebastian was too focused on trying to decode Jeff's expression that he was surprised when Nick yanked his arm and pulled him angrily up the stairs. He looked back at Jeff, trying to show an apologetic smile.

He found Jeff completely ignoring him and looking at Nick's back, like he'd just been kicked. His bottom lip trembled and Sebastian was sure he heard a covered up sob when Nick pulled him through the 2nd floor of the building and Jeff disappeared behind a corner.

In that moment Sebastian understood what was going on, and he decided that even though Nick was a pretty awesome guy and boyfriend material, he wasn't his and he wasn't going to try to change it. He never was actually. Just because he claimed something that he shouldn't have taken didn't mean that he was his….Nick was Jeff's and Sebastian couldn't change it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you like it :P<strong>

**Not really sure when I'll post another, but I'll try to do it as soon as I can :)**

**Now, could you please check out my other fic that I posted earlier today? It's also Niff and it's called "Too Cliche", okay? Thanks :D**

**Don't forget to review to tell me what you thought of this :P**

**-love you guys-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone :D -waves-**

**Is vashta-nerada- again. Yes, I know you guys are sick of me ;P**

**So, I got to do this faster than I ever thought :O Yes, I don't knwo what happened**

**I wanted to write Seb's story, but then the chapter would be enormous and yeah. However, I'm going to post it separately, if you don't mind :/ I've an idea about what to write, but it will take me at least a week to type it down :S I hope you don't mind waiting a bit**

**Now! Behold the 11th chapter (I had no idea what to write, so it might be a little crappy :/)**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>"And that's the story behind Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian finished, cleaning the tears that had feel during his small speech. He properly sat down and saw the soft expression on Nick's face.<p>

"I know how you feel, my father isn't that thrilled about me liking boys either!" Nick bit his bottom lip and looked over at the lean boy in the other bed "I never thought you went though that, I always saw you as this natural confident guy." Nick got up and sat next to Sebastian, which was lying on his stomach in his bed, placing a hand on his back.

"It's okay, no one ever sees through me!" he laughed bitterly "Please don't tell anyone any of this. Please!" Sebastian's green eyes were big and pleading.

"Of course not Sebastian!" Nick sounded offended that the lean boy would think so little of him "You should be the one telling them why you are this douche-y and annoying!" he awkwardly hugged Sebastian, since his position was hard to hug, but he wrapped his arms around his stomach and placed his head in his back.

"Thanks…" Sebastian trailed off and turned so he could lie on his back. Nick got up and got down on his stomach, his hands supporting his chin "Jeff's one lucky dude to have you!" Seb sighed and looked at Nick with a small smile.

Nick blushed and shook his head "I'm the lucky one. I have him…or had him, more like it!" he shrugged and shook his head. He couldn't afford to think like that. He and Jeff were in no-speaking terms and he couldn't let his feelings cloud his thoughts.

Sebastian laughed slightly "Don't be like that, you two love each other!" he glanced over at Nick, seeing the brunet lower his gaze to his hands.

"I love him to death but sometimes I just don't get him!" he confessed, giving a small smile to Sebastian, that was listening closely "He acts normal when we're cuddling or wrestling, but if I look at him for a little longer, he'll blush and disappear as fast as he can! And he acts so protectively of me when he thinks he had hurt me, but when it's the others that do that, he'll just brush it off. We'll talk about it and he'll say that they are stupid, but that's it!" He groaned and hid his face in his hands. He had no idea why he was confessing this to Sebastian.

Sebastian placed a hand on Nick's back and patted it softly "Tell me how you two met. You go way back right?" he asked excitedly after a few seconds of silence.

Nick looked at him with one brow cocked "Why so much interest?" he asked, not sure why Sebastian would ask him that.

Sebastian shrugged and smiled at Nick "I just told you the story of my life. I want to know yours!" he laid on his side, so he could look at Nick properly.

"Okay," Nick smiled, already feeling the nostalgia hit him "We met in the 2nd grade. My mother has an attention problem, and that day she forgot to put a snack in my bag pack. I was in under a tree during recess, away from all the other kids playing because I was shy and didn't had a snack to trade with someone. Then this blond kid jumped from one of the branches and sat next to me." Nick smiled. He could still remember Jeff's superman shirt and baggy shorts as he flop down next to him, poking him in the cheek.

"He asked me why I was there alone, and I timidly said that I didn't had a snack and was ashamed of it, because, in my 5 year old mind I thought no one would want to play with me!" The smaller brunet shook his head, looking at Sebastian that was listening attentively at him, chuckling at the story. "I remember him taking out a pack of crackers out of his pocket and giving one to me, saying that we had shared food and we were now best friends." Nick was thankful that his mother had forgotten to put his food in his back pack. If she hadn't, he would never had become best friends with Jeff.

"Cute!" Sebastian smirked at Nick blushing

"We were. From them on we became inseparable. Our mothers considered moving nearer each other so they hadn't to drive for 15 minutes to pick one of us up in the other's house! And the rest is history!" He smiled sadly.

Sebastian chew on his bottom lips as he was thinking "You guys are so oblivious!" he smirked as he saw the confused expression in Nick's face "You know what I'm talking about. I saw how you said you loved him a few minutes ago. That's not a best friend kind of way to talk about him!" he wiggled his eye brows.

Nick rolled his eyes and pushed Sebastian away, with a bump of shoulders "Stop it! I thought you were being nice!" he mocked hurt.

"I am, I'm just telling the truth!" he raised his hands in sign of defeat "Really Nick, you should tell him already!" he offered

"He already knows…" Nick mumbled

Sebastian didn't see that coming "If he knows why aren't you two together?"

"I case you haven't noticed, he's straight, he had a girlfriend!" Nick turned and Sebastian could see the hurt in his hazel eyes "Besides, even if he was gay, why in Earth would he look at me? I'm just me, there are so much better looking guys than me, more interesting and exciting!" he buried his head in the pillow next to Sebastian.

Sebastian's brain was working at the speed of light.

If Jeff was straight why would he give Nick such and heartbreaking look? That look sure wasn't platonic…

What if he had just realized that he liked Nick back? That makes much more sense.

"You didn't saw the look he gave you in the stairs earlier, did you?" when Nick didn't respond Seb rolled his eyes and continued "He looked like he just had his heart stomped on. He didn't hit me because he thought it was what a good friend should do. He did it because it was you, because he loves you too and can't stand to see you with another!" he pulled Nick so he was facing him.

"He doesn't like me!" he whispered, looking more interested in his blazer buttons

"No, he loves you!" Sebastian corrected, starting to feel annoyed at Nick's stubborn attitude. How couldn't he see that he and Jeff were perfect for each other? Even Sebastian did, a bit too late, but he did!

"I'm sick of this conversation!" Nick snapped after a while "Sorry, but can I crash here?" he gave Sebastian these puppy dog eyes that were to adorable to deny.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and got up from his bed and threw himself to his roommate's, that was at home sick "Sure!"

"Sebastian?" Nick asked after a few minutes in silence, turning to the green eyed Warbler, his voice small

"What?" Sebastian lifted his eyes from his cell phone, which he had grabbed a few minutes ago.

"Can you not tell Jeff that we…well, you know!" Nick begged, biting his bottom lip as he did.

Seb smiled softly at the boy and nodded "Sure." Just like the way he was going to keep from the Nick the fact that he wasn't drunk and that was an "accident". He was in good terms with Nick, and what the brunet didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Nick?" Now it was the time for Seb to ask something

"Yes?" Nick gave him a genuine smile

"Are we friends?" he asked, his voice low and full of uncertainty

Nick smile grew even bigger as he nodded, enthusiastically "Of course we are!"

Sebastian smirked, but it was a flirty one, it was a happy one "Good, it's nice to have someone to trust!" Finally Seb was felling a little better. Nick was amazing and he was his friend and understood him.

* * *

><p>"Trent!" Jeff stormed in, making the door bang on the wall as they collided. He sounded like he was about to have a nervous breakdown, but Trent didn't noticed it. He was in his desk, finishing his English essay.<p>

"For heaven's sake Jeff I told you to stop storming in. I'm sick of your pranks and-…" he spin on his chair, turning his body to the door and to Jeff. He had to stop talking because Jeff's figure in front of him just made his heart fell.

His hair was all messed up, not helping the fact that he had tears streaming down his cheeks and that his eyes were red and puffy. His chest was going up and down, as he tried to breathe through the crying.

"What happened blondie?" Trent got up from the chair, throwing his pencil absently to the desk, rushing to the sobbing blonde.

He pushed the door close behind them and gave Jeff a strong hug. Whatever it was, it was big. He was pretty sure he never saw Jeff crying, or even sad! Jeff was this ball of energy and cheerfulness that lighted an entire room.

"I'm an idiot!" Jeff cried into Trent's shirt, clenching the fabric there with his hands "I ruined everything!"

"What happened? Why are you crying?" He pushed the blonde a bit away so he could see his face. Jeff was now pouting.

"Nick" it came out as a whisper and it was all it took for Trent to push him into the bed and sitting next to him

"What happened? Seriously, you two have been extremely weird around each other!" He was really curious now. He has been secretly cheering for Nick and Jeff being together because, well, it's Niff, its adorable and perfect. But seeing the blond breaking down like this because of Nick wasn't a good sign.

"Sebastian" was all he could say without the words blending with the sobs.

"Jeff, babe, you have to calm down so you can explain what happened okay?" Trent placed his hands on Jeff's knee, squeezing it lightly.

Jeff nodded and tried to stop the tears from coming. He cleaned his eyes and nose to the hem of his blazer and looked at Trent.

"I love him and I screwed everything up…" he looked down at his lap, where he had his hands intertwined.

As the he recalled the events he felt even worse. He shouldn't have acted like that towards Nick. But then Sebastian was so asking for it.

"You love-.." Trent laughed, making Jeff snap his head towards him. Why is he laughing? Jeff was dying there, overwhelmed by his own feelings, and he was laughing! How dared he "Gosh Jeff, what took you so long?"

Now Jeff was plain confused "What?"

Trent mockingly rolled his eyes "Everyone can see you like him 5 miles away. Have you seen how you look at him? Like you're about to pin him to wall and have your way with him?"

Jeff's eyes widened. He never thought of Nick in that way, but now, now he was. Nick was gorgeous, with that toned body and those full lips. Oh things those lips could do "What? No!" Jeff interjected, now wasn't the time.

Trent looked at Jeff like he knew what he was thinking, but soon his expression softened and he asked Jeff seriously "But now seriously, what happened to you come to my bedroom like you just had a nervous breakdown?"

Oh, that. Jeff remembered why he was there and immediately frowned "Sebastian and Nick made out at the party. You should have seen Nick the day after, he was miserable and I had to cuddle with him throughout the weekend" not that he minded "Then I punched Sebastian today and now-…"

"You punched Sebastian?" Trent, that was quietly hearing and humming as Jeff spoke, almost shouted.

Jeff nodded and blushed slightly, not knowing why "Then I was heading to the cafeteria and they came from the hospital, and they were hugging and acting all cute, and they broke apart when then saw me…I just…I don't know!" Jeff groaned and threw himself back to lie on the bed.

Trent was quiet for a few seconds, assimilating the blond's words "Jeff, you are crazy!" he pulled the blond back up by his forearm, shaking his head as he hear the protest of the blond that hid his face into the pillow. "No, listen to me. No one likes Sebastian. He's an asshole and he's only going to hurt Nick. You can't let that happen!" he looked deeply into Jeff's brown eyes, trying to pass through a message.

"Like I didn't already know that!" Jeff snorted "I just don't want to lose him to a guy like Sebastian! He's too special to be with a guy like Seb!"

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Trent suggested, shrugging his shoulders "He likes you back, why don't you just get it over with?"

Jeff shook his head "He confessed he liked me and I told him I was straight! How do you think he's gonna react when I drop the G-bomb?" he rose a brow at Trent. He sighed, he was starting to feel like coming to Trent's wasn't a good idea after all, he was starting to feel extremely frustrated.

Trent bit his lip as he was trying to think about something else. He snapped his fingers when he got it "Surprise him!" Jeff snapped out and looked at him confused

"What do you mean?"

"Wow him? I don't know! Do something unexpected that will make him fall into your arms again, where he belongs!" Trent explained his plan excitedly to a septic blond.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Jeff bit his lip. He could never do something big or romantic enough to show Nick how much he really loved him.

"It is, trust me!"he clapped his hands together "Let's start doing it now!

Jeff smiled at his friend's attitude "Thanks Trent, but I think I'll try and do it myself" Trent's happy expression fell "But really, thank you for all of this! I could never repay you!"

"Date Nick and I'll be happy!" Trent smiled, reassuring Jeff.

"I freaking adore you dude!" Jeff wrapped his arms around Trent's neck and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Go away now!" he joked, pushing Jeff out of the bed "I have to finish homework!"

Jeff nodded and got up, getting out of the room with another thank you to Trent.

He was starting to feel better now that he finally said out loud what he really felt.

**Jeff loves Nick.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think?<strong>

**Did you liked it? Hated? What to know what are the things Nick's lips can do? ;P**

**So yeah, thank you for reviewing and being awesome and actually read this :D **

**I love you guys with all my heart!**

**-Review-**

**-Hugs and gives cookies-**


	12. Chapter 12

**HI!**

**God, I'm so sorry it took me ages to update this. I really am.**

**I know this chapter isn't that big or good, but I didn't want to get you guys waiting for...a month? Around that.**

**So, I really hope you're not mad at me or something and, from now one, I'll try to update this more quickly!**

**So, on with the chapter... I really you hope you like it :D**

* * *

><p>Nick woke up early in the morning and in a foreign bed.<p>

He sat down on the edge of the bed; he now knew it was Sebastian's. The room was dark, but you could see light trying to peek through the cracks on the blinds.

Nick sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and taking a glance at the boy on the other side of the room. He was still in a deep slumber under the covers. Nick got up and ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

He never expected to become friends with a guy like Seb, but hey! He never thought he'd have sex with him or finally admit his feelings for Jeff either, and here he was.

He gathered up all his things in the dark, before quickly sending a message to Seb's phone. This way he wouldn't freak out when he'd wake up without Nick in the other bed.

He decided he should go back to his room to take a quick shower, while Jeff was still asleep. He would avoid him, but he'd actually have a nice shower in his own room.

He tip toed to the door, opening it slowly, trying not to make a sound that could awake the green eyed Warbler. He stepped into the cold, dark hallway, pulling the door slowly towards him, closing it with a low click.

Even though the sun was barely up, Nick had still expected the hallway to be warmer and more welcoming, but he was only greeted by the numerous wooden doors.

Thank God that his dorm was just around the corner, so he didn't have to walk far. Besides, it was creepy and the feeling of imminent scare was moving to the pit of Nick's stomach.

He took his keys from his blazer's pocket, slowly putting it into the lock and turning it slowly, trying to keep it low so he wouldn't wake up Jeff and have to face him sooner than he wanted.

Nick tried to open the door just a crack and squeeze through the gap. That way the light of the hallway wouldn't hit Jeff square in the face, since his bed was right in front of the door. But as Nick opened the door further, he found Jeff's bed empty and untouched.

He raised an eyebrow at that. Did Jeff even sleep in their room? He closed the door behind him and found the answer to his question.

Curled up with his knees to his chest, a deep troubled expression on his face and snuggling inside in one of Nick's old hoodies was Jeff. His eyes looked sore and red with heavy bags under them. His cheeks had stains of dried salt tears, making him look like he had cried himself to sleep.

Even though the sight broke Nick's heart, he couldn't help but to think of it as one of Jeff's attention seeking phases. Because no matter how outgoing and bubbly Jeff's personality was, Nick sometimes hated his drama queen fits.

That thought disappeared when Jeff shivered in his sleep and sniffed. He fought the urge to sit next to Jeff and cuddle him, to make his nightmares disappear. He was "angry" at him and he had to keep up that attitude to make Jeff see that he was in fact disappointed with his actions.

Before the fraternal and caring side of Nick would win over, he walked to his closet, grabbed a clean uniform and quickly headed into the bathroom.

He took a quick shower, cleaning his messy hair and washing that weird feeling from his skin. He stepped into the cold bathroom; he immediately wanted to go back under the hot spray of water.

His face fell when he remembered that he didn't bring any clean underwear into the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, he turned the door knob and steeped into the room, tip toeing to the closet again and taking some blue slippers.

When he turned to go back to the bathroom, he felt Jeff turn in his bed as he started to sit up.

Before the blond had time to even breathe, Nick had already slammed the door behind him.

Taking his time in the bathroom, Nick dressed himself and tried to style his damp and wet hair. He sighed and entered the room again.

The room was brighter now. Jeff had opened the blinds and the soft sunrise gave the room a soft orange glow.

Jeff was sitting on the edge of his bed, playing with his hands in his lap "'Morning..." he half whispered when he felt Nick's strong gaze on him.

Nick stood there looking at the blond without saying a word. Should he leave without saying anything, or stay and have a talk with him? He chewed on his lower lip, thinking about each of the options, his stubborn side slowly winning over him.

He finally settled with grabbing his bag and leaving the dorm. Just before he closed the door behind him he said; "'Morning," just to be polite but not trying to make it look like he wasn't mad at him, hoping it wouldn't give him any hope.

Hope? He just slammed the door in his face, how could that give him hope?

He sighed and slid down the door he was leaning against, throwing his head back. Only when he heard the faint movement inside and the shower being turned on, he finally gave himself time to think.

For heaven's sake, he liked Jeff. No, he **loved** him and they were fighting.

Not that Nick could let this pass without this being sorted out, but being away from the blond gave him an empty feeling in his chest. He just wanted to go back inside and kiss the blond senseless. Because when he's with Jeff, Nick is complete, as cliché as it sounds.

He wanted to hold Jeff, not like they used to hug, but more affectionately. But they were on non-speaking terms and Jeff was straight.

**Straight... **

It hit him like a train. Jeff was straight, he liked girls. And even if there was a slight chance that he might like guys, he'd never have more than platonic feelings for Nick.

Who would anyway? Who would like to have a broken boyfriend, a plain, muddy, damp hair, boring personality and plain appearance boyfriend?

Yes, **no one**.

He always had Seb, but he only wanted sex. That's it. He couldn't love anyone besides Jacques back in Paris, and Nick didn't want to change that.

He didn't notice he was crying until Seb kneeled next to him. "Are you okay Nick?" he asked softly, his voice full of concern. "Okay, stupid question, of course you're not! What happened?" He ran a hand up and down Nick's back.

Nick shook his head and leaned into Seb's shoulder. "I don't want to be angry with Jeff…" he mumbled under his breath, but Sebastian was still able to hear what he had said.

Sebastian jumped a bit at Nick's contact, but quickly got over himself and wrapped his arms awkwardly around Nick. "Sitting in front of your door crying is going to help?" Nick raised his head and saw the soft expression on Sebastian's face, with his brow just a bit raised for emphasis.

Nick sighed and shook his head. "I just want everything to be back the same," he whined, pouting his lower lip.

"Nick…" The green eyed boy shook his head slightly. "You have to talk to him if you want to makes things right. You're in this just because of me and my bruised nose. This shouldn't have happened!" Nick looked more attentively at Seb. His nose was slightly swollen and purple.

How could Jeff do this? He's so calm and passive... "He shouldn't have..." Nick trailed off, looking at his lap.

After a few seconds of silence Sebastian spoke. "I'm sick of this pity party." He got up and held out his hand at Nick. "Let's get some breakfast!" Nick looked at his hand for a few seconds, before deciding to take it.

Seb pulled the brunet up and placed his hands on the shorter boy's strong shoulders, giving it a light squeeze. "That's more like it!" He led their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Jeff arrived at the cafeteria a few minutes before the bell rang. He grabbed a sandwich and a packet of juice and sat at the Warblers' table, joining excitedly in on one of Wes's and David's debates.<p>

Nick looked over at the blond boy in the end of the table and he suddenly felt angry again. Nick was feeling like shit about this situation and there was Jeff, laughing and acting like nothing happen.

Like always.

But Nick didn't notice how Jeff's smile never reached his eyes and how his mask fell for just a second when the blond glanced at him.

Also, Jeff preferred to bottle up emotions and these outbursts in the last few days didn't go well on Jeff's self-esteem.

The bell rang and Nick headed to his Literature class, followed by a full-mouthed Jeff, who was chewing the rest of the sandwich in an unmannered way.

Nick sat down in the back of the class room and Jeff immediately sat in the empty chair in front of him, but he never made it look like he was going to talk.

They spend the rest of the day doing this weird cat-mouse chase. Jeff glanced nervously at Nick when the other wasn't looking. Nick did the same, desperately wanting the blond to show any kind of remorse or emotion towards what happened.

But then something happened that made Nick think that maybe Jeff had found a way to apologize without saying anything. Or maybe it wasn't him.

When he entered his home room, in his English class, he found a piece of paper in his seat, alongside with a deep red rose.

He looked around him, but he found himself alone in the classroom.

He sat down on the chair behind his desk and opened the folded piece of paper;

**_Nick,_**

_I'm so sorry for everything I've done and how I've been towards you before._

_It hurts me that I've been an ass towards you and only now I see how perfect and amazing you are._

_I hope someday you'll forgive me for everything._

_Love, _

**_Me_**

It was typed on computer, so he couldn't recognize the letter of the person who wrote this.

That must be a joke…right? There's no way anyone could ever send that to him.

When he read the first line he thought it was Jeff that was writing that, but then the lines got…romantic, maybe? He scratched his head. Who wrote this?

**Me**

Well, that's really helpful isn't it…?

At that moment Sebastian walked into the classroom with his cell phone in his hand. "'Sup Nick?" he asked, raising his eyes from the screen.

"Uhm, hey," Nick said without taking his eyes from the paper. Sebastian found Nick's behavior strange and slowly walked behind him, peeking over his shoulder, and reading the letter too. Nick didn't stop him anyway.

"Who wrote that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the paper.

"You know as much as I do," Nick sighed as he looked over at Seb and found him with a strange expression, like he knew something.

Wait… could it have been Sebastian writing this?

Before Nick could even breathe, the bell rang and the room was filled with boys in blazers and Seb took his seat, that weird expression in his face during the entire class.

Even if he wanted to talk to Sebastian after class, he couldn't; because he left the room just as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>A loud bang on his door made Jeff jump and take off his headphones "Uhm...come in?" he asked. The banging stopped and Sebastian stormed in with a strange expression.<p>

Jeff sighed and closed his chemistry book. "What do you want, Smythe? A new nose?" he smirked, looking at Sebastian with a fake cocky expression.

"I want you to cut the crap!" He sounded calm… and was that concern in his voice?

"No, you cut the crap!" Jeff got up and pointed at the green eyed warbler, angry.

"Did you write that letter?" he suddenly asked, bluntly and ignoring Jeff. Jeff froze and looked at Seb.

"What letter?" he asked, a bit confused.

"The one Nick received asshole!" Sebastian said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No!" Jeff said, overly confident.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys thought of it?<strong>

**Any ideas about how wrote the letter?**

**I know I don't deserve after the time I took t update, but leave a review with your thoughts :D**

**Until next time**

***hugs***


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so, so, so sorry for taking so much time to write this! I really am, but I got writer's block and I tried to finish Too Cliché and I'm lazy so yeah I'm sorry for neglecting this fic.**

**Before you start, I just want to say that this isn't beta'd because I was so eager to post this as fast as I could that I'm not even sorry...I tried to my best to correct all the mistakes.**

**Also, I'm gonna start to post smaller chapters because I have no idea how to get to where I want so yeah, I'm sorry**

**Now, enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

><p>"Trent Nixon open this damn door before I kick it down!" Jeff was slamming his closed fists against the fancy door number 31, not caring if he was calling the attention of half the door. He was about to slam hi fists again when the door was opened and Jeff ha to stop his hands before they collided with Trent's face.<p>

"For heaven's sake Jeff, keep it down!" Trent pulled Jeff in by one of his raised arms. When he closed the door behind him, the blond was looking like he could kill someone, in this case, Trent, he had his brown eyes in flames that the brunet warbler had never seen.

"You told me you wouldn't do it!" he hissed, hands in tight fists along his body.

"Well, if I didn't you would still be mopping around because you can't even tell your best friend that you like him!" Trent's voice was calm, but still strong, not backing away from the blond's rage.

"We talked about it! I was going to do it!" Jeff's voice was starting to calm down, but he still was very pissed. He wanted to do something special for Nick, something that would make the brunet forget about that stupid meerkat faced French and fall into Jeff's arms instead. He wanted to sweep Nick off his feet and Trent had to come and ruin that by sending a damn letter. Jeff didn't care in that moment if Trent's intensions were pure, not malicious.

"I was going to tell you, it was just an incentive, sorry!" Trent looked down at his feet. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he just wanted Jeff to finally act on his feelings. "How did you even found out?" he asked after a few silent seconds, which the blond took to calm down.

"I had Sebastian storming in my room asking if I did it! Acting like he cared about Nick! He's probably jealous that someone can actually be romantic..." he hiss the last sentence, full of venom.

"For Sebastian to know, Nick must have told him…they're friends," Trent said, shrugging when the blond sent him a murderous look "I mean, you can't deny they have been more close to each other!"

"I don't care!" Jeff said, exasperated "I don't care if they are friends, I just don't want Sebastian too close to him, when I could be better to Nick than he is. Hell, I am! I'm his best friend!" Jeff paced around the room, Trent watching him attentively.

"I only see you pushing him away for futile things…You're so scared to actually talk to Nick about your feelings that you're blaming Sebastian for _your_ insecurities!" Trent said honestly. That's the good thing about Trent. He will not tell you want you want to hear, but what you _need _to hear. And he was doing that now. He wasn't going to let Jeff ruin a good future relationship because he was blaming someone else for his own things.

"I-I'm the one who's insecure?" Jeff turned to Trent, his voice breaking "I was not the one who, after a few drinks, made out with Sebastian! I could never do that, even if Nick didn't like me back, I could never find closure with someone else!" Jeff blurred out, immediately regretting it.

Nick wasn't like that. He was drunk. Jeff felt sick with himself, he had just insulted his best friend, the guy he loved.

Trent gave an exasperated sigh, throwing his hands into the air "If he likes you back why don't you just tell him! It's not hard!"Trent got up and rested his hands on Jeff's shoulders, trying to keep him there, looking at him "Go talk to him," he said calmly "And you'll see everything will work alright!" he nodded, trying to make Jeff see what he was doing.

Jeff sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p>Back in the room, Jeff was laying again on his bed, a notebook on his lap and a pen between his teeth. He chewed on the plastic, trying to figure out what to write on the empty piece of paper, but no words sounded right or resembled anything of what he was feeling.<p>

He was confused, lost, hurt and loving, but he wanted to make Nick feel loved, but how could he if he couldn't even write a few sweet sentences.

After a while, Nick entered the room, his sports bag over his shoulder, panting softly "'Sup?" Nick said casually, but to Jeff it sounded too distant. His heart got a bit smaller in his heart.

"Uhm…"Jeff said, eyeing Nick's back, which was turned to him since he was taking his stuff out of the bag that was on his bed now "I'm trying to do homework…" he said. It was not a lie, at least not half an hour ago.

"Nice," Nick said, throwing the sweaty clothes in the general direction of the dirty clothes the pair had piled during the week.

Jeff bit his bottom lip. He hated to be treated so coldly by Nick, but he knew he deserved that treatment, even if he didn't agree with the reasons why. He continued to chew on the tip of the pen as he eyed Nick gathering his bath supplies.

When Nick turned his back on him and entered the bathroom, it was like all the feelings Jeff was trying to express turned into words and the blond knew exactly what to write.

He was sure he would not stop when he started to pour his feeling into paper, but he had to. He could not give sheets and sheets of paper to Nick. Or maybe he could, but he wanted to do everything perfect this time.

He would leave small pieces of paper on Nick's desk in every class, on his locker or in his bag throughout the week, giving him time to gain courage to admit those feelings to Nick's face.

The sentences would be honest and like something he would say, not something Trent thought sounded good. And instead of a rose, Trent really doesn't know Nick at all; he'd leave a sunflower, which was Nick's favorite. Jeff remembered him saying that it resembled someone he really cared about. Jeff never asked who though.

Jeff started to write, the words coming easily out of the pen that looked like it was writing alone. The perfect words came to his mind easily and Jeff really hoped Nick would enjoy them.

Jeff was glancing at the bathroom door every now and then, so Nick didn't surprise him and read what he was writing. He still had to type it onto computer and cut small pieces of papers and actually buy sunflowers to make everything right, but Nick finding now would not only ruin the romantic gesture Jeff was trying to do, but he would make Jeff face his feelings sooner than he wanted.

But he totally missed the shower cap being turned off and Nick coming out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

"What are you writing?" Nick asked, curiosity behind his cold tone, as he walked to his closet to take the clothes h forgot to bring into the bathroom.

"Nothing!" Jeff blurred out too quickly, hiding the paper between some biology notes he had next to him. He looked up at Nick and he didn't know what to feel.

He trailed his wet naked torso with his eyes and licked his lips. Nick had an amazing body, not to muscular, just broad and nice. It was definitely a turn on for him.

Then he saw the faint hickeys and scratched on Nick's body and he felt sick with himself. Those were Sebastian's marks and they should have been his. Sebastian shouldn't have had his way with Nick and Jeff hated himself for ever letting him doing that. He had been a total ass for Nick that night and looked where it had got him.

Jeff was brought out of his thoughts when Nick spoke again "Then why all that worry to hide it?" Nick didn't even looked at him before he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Jeff stood there, his mouth half hanging open and the words lost in his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?<strong>

**Was it worth it after so much time after the last update?**

**So yeah, leave me a review, even though I know I don't deserve it, and say what you thought of this chapter**

**See you soon, I hope :D**


	14. Chapter 14

So, here I am, after months of waiting and procrastinating!

I am so sorry this took so long but I am the most lazy person ever! Your later reviews made me want to jump into this again

Now, I hope you enjoy this awaited chapter! Good reading :)

* * *

><p>"Uhm...Jeff?" Nick asked shyly, almost trying.<p>

Jeff looked up slowly. He had hid the sweet notes in a notebook he usually carried around but never used, so he wasn't alarmed. He was though, surprised. Nick had refused to even acknowledge his presence since he and Sebastian became so friendly with each other and him trying to talk to him like that, like nothing happened, made him feel a bit unease. "What?" he asked a bit too coldly. He bit his lip as he saw the sudden sadness that filled Nick's hazel eyes.

The brunet sighed and placed his towel on the dirty clothes basket before he sat down on his bed, turned to Jeff "I miss you," he blurred out before he knew. It was true, he really missed his best friend. He sighed again and looked down at his lap, his fingers playing with the fabric of his sleep pants. He hated to feel like that, like he depended on him just because he loved him.

Jeff smiled shyly "I miss you too, Nick," his shoulders relaxed and he looked up at Nick expectant, hopeful.

Nick returned the look with a half hearted cold expression "That doesn't mean you're forgiven about the broken nose you gave Sebastian," he said, like a mother warning his son that if he did whatever again he'd be in trouble.

Jeff snorted lightly "He ran into my fist," he knew he wasn't in the position to be funny, so he tried to give a playful smirk, that passed by a grim smile.

So yeah, Jeff was actually surprised when Nick laughed heartedly "How can I stay mad at you'" Nick shook his head, a bit angry at himself "How can I hate my best friend?" he smiled back at Jeff.

Jeff's smile got even bigger at that, if that was possible "D-do you forgive me? I was just trying to help you! Even if breaking Smythe's face didn't help much..." Jeff said sheepishly, trying to find reassurance in Nick's features, his hands clenching the sheets beneath him, trying to find some kind of support.

Nick nodded "I couldn't really be mad at you for long, and I understand what you did…even if I didn't like it" he said as he finally glanced up at Jeff, his heart beating fast as he smiled with that perfect smile. Nick sighed defeated as he got up and hugged Jeff close, burring his face in his shoulder, missing his smell, his warmth, his support.

Two strong arms wrapped around Nick's waist, the blond teen still slight surprised how easily Nick forgave him, but he wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste. He needed Nick too much for that.

"It's just…" Nick sighed as he leaned away from the embrace "You shouldn't have hit him…" he said quietly as he looked at his lap. He has grown to like Sebastian, and he'd like for both of them would get along "Could you apologize?"

Jeff reached for Nick's hands, loving how warm and soft they were "Nick-" he started.

"Please, Jeff! For me!" Nick asked as he glanced up a Jeff's eyes, his own pleading.

The blond sighed. He knew if he didn't, he'd lose Nick for Sebastian. He could at least try to bare him. For Nick…. "I guess. If you really want…" he mumbled quietly.

The trying smile Nick was giving him grew, turning the corner of the brunet's mouth up, showing his teeth and making his eyes sparkle. Jeff was sure in that moment he fell a bit more in love with Nick.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, both boys trying to look at the other without getting caught, Nick finally cleared his throat, looking at Jeff's bedside table so he wouldn't caught his eyes as Jeff glanced up at him "Yes?" the blond asked hopefully.

"You wanna have one of those movie nights?" Nick asked as he gathered the courage to look at Jeff. His bright hazel eyes looking shy and big as a kid's. Honestly he just wanted everything to be like before.

A smile grew on Jeff's lips "Avengers!" he simply said as he got up and went to take a few blankets from the closet, throwing them into the bed.

"Oh Jeff I love you…" Nick shook his head as he went to put on some shoes to go on a trip to the kitchens to get snacks. He froze as he realized what he had said, glancing up at Jeff with wide eyes.

Jeff was unfolding the blankets as he heard Nick. His heart fluttered as he realized that Nick didn't mean it like friends anymore. But he couldn't just tell him he liked him. It would put the brunet through too much. He sighed "I love you too Nicky…" he whispered to himself as he pretended he hadn't heard Nick.

Nick took a long breath as he noticed Jeff didn't listen or pretended not to. He appreciated it, though he knew their friendship would never be the same "I- uhm- m'going to the kitchens for snacks!" Nick said quickly as he stormed out of the room, sliding against the door as he closed it behind him "I am ruining everything!" he mumbled angrily to himself.

Jeff looked back at Nick as he quickly made his way out. He sighed as he fell on the bed, pulling the notebook from under his mattress, scanning his writings. His very neat handwrite. He needed to make his letter different or Nick would notice. His once messy letter was perfect.

He glanced at the door, thinking Nick would take a while. He quickly got up and reached for his night stand, where he kept a few envelops. He quickly took out one and grabbed out a random paper from the notebook, placing it inside the envelop.

He still had to buy sunflowers to give Nick, but he needed to put this one out first. He grabbed a yellow and brown color pencil from where they kept it on the desk and quickly drew one sunflower.

Jeff stared at the envelop in his trembling hand. Was he doing the right thing? Dragging the truth around just to make Nick know he was appreciated? Maybe he was doing worse. Nick would be expecting him to be the one doing that and when Jeff would act like he didn't know, maybe Nick would fall in love with the secret guy and be pissed when he realized it was Jeff all the way. That he lied to him.

He barely had time to think of any other option as he heard the door unlock again. He threw the envelop to the bed as he pretended he was tiding the desk.

Nick brought back marshmallows, chips and chocolate and dropped the plastic bags on his bed "I had to make innocent eyes at the lady for her to give me all of this" he joked as he glanced up at Jeff.

Why was he cleaning the desk? He never did that! Did he hear what Nick had said?

The brunet started to panic as he hoped Jeff would turn back to him and make a lame joke about it.

Jeff took a deep breath to gather some courage do lie to Nick "Someone dropped that letter outside just after you left." he said as he refused to look at Nick and blow his cover. He kept tiding the scattered papers.

Nick rose a brow as he looked at the bed and grabbed the envelop. Was it from the one who gave him the rose?

He smiled at the drawn sunflowers. Much better! Not that he hadn't like the roses, just that sunflowers were his favorites.

He opened it as he sat down on Jeff's bed, unfolding it and scanning it quickly. He glanced up at Jeff's back. No, it couldn't be. He said someone dropped it. And he would simply tell Nick right? If he liked him? He knew Nick wasn't going to say he didn't like him back so, no silly games.

"So?" Jeff tried to act casual as he went to sit on his own bed, next to Nick, trying to decode Nick's expressions as he read the paper. He looked slightly confused as his brows were furrowed.

Jeff's heart was beating on his ears as he waited for a concrete reaction "Someone loves me..." the brunet said slightly surprised as he glanced up at Jeff with hopeful eyes, just wanting it to be from him.

Jeff had to swallow a frog as he saw the look in Nick's eyes. He was expecting it to be from Jeff.

The blond simply smiled weakly "That's cool, a secret admirer…"

The glint in Nick's eyes died immediately as he glanced back at the letter, running his fingers over the neat letter. For a second he thought Jeff was messing with him, but he wasn't. He choked back tears.

The hurt was unnecessary right? Jeff didn't like him back but someone else did and maybe they would be better than Jeff, even if Nick didn't see himself with anybody else.

"I'm gonna put on the movie…" he heard Jeff mumbling and the bed rise again as the blond got up.

_You are the sun to my life, your smile lighting me up even when I'm miserable. It's sad how amazing people never really understand what they mean to others._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter was worth the wait...<strong>

**What do you guys think Nick will do when he finds out Jeff was the one doing that? Will they ever be together?**

**Well, I hope I won't take long to answer that!**

**And thank you so much for sticking with this story even if I take ages to update.**

**Lots of love!**


End file.
